Hue,Spells,And Fairytales
by cutechibilolita
Summary: Huey Freeman is missing and everyone is beginning to wonder where he may be. Meanwhile a new girl named Hue shows up. Who could she be and is she connected to Huey in anyway? This is a Juey story my friends. (I drew the cover.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was never one to believe in magic and stupid things like fairytales. I hatted watching those sappy Disney movies with my annoying neighbor, but she some how managed to get me to watch them with her anyway. I never thought such a thing could happen, especially to me. It all started the summer of 2013. I had turned seventeen a couple of months before. I was sitting on the bus while Jazmine talked to me.

"Did you do the science project for Mrs. Patrik's class?" She asked me.

"Yes Jazmine, This is the fifth time you ask." I was beginning to get annoyed with her.

She had asked me the same damn question none stop all day.

"Oh sorry, I forgot."

I sighed.

I thought she was acting strange, but I ignored it.

"Soo...you want to come over and watch some movies?"

"No."

"What about play some games, I just got a new board game and-"

"No Jazmine!"

"Ok."

It was quite for a minute until she spoke again.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked me as we exited the bus.

"I just want to go home and relax."

"I see. Then I'll see you later." She says as she makes her way home.

'Finally she gets the memo.' I thought as I walk to my house.

"Hey boy!"

"Hey Grandad." I said as I started to walk upstairs.

"Where's your brother?"

"I don't know."

Riley was probably hanging out with thugnificent or someone. He's been skipping school and I think its time I talk to him, but not now I just want to relax. My homework was already completed since I work on it in school. I grabbed a book and decided to lay down and have a peaceful read. Finally I get to read in peace with no-

My phone began to ring.

-Interruptions.

I sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey Huey. I know you want to relax and all, but is it ok if I come over?" Jazmine asked.

I knew she would just continue to bug me if I said no.

"Fine." I say, agreeing .

I could hear her cheer in the back ground.

"I'm on my way."

literally a couple of seconds later she was in my room with a bag full of who knows what.

"I brought games that we could play."

"Jazmine I just want to read right now."

"Huey Freeman that's all you ever do, every day you read and read. Loosen up a bit."

I sigh.

"Jazmine I don't mind your company but I just want some peace and quite, Is that much to ask?"

"Ok fine, I'm sorry."

She sits on the other side of my bed and plugs her earphones in. A second later I hear her damn music playing from her earphones.

"Jazmine." I say but she obviously can't here me.

"Jazmine!" I try again.

"Yeah?" She says as she takes an earphone out.

"Can you please put it down?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

How many times has she said "sorry" today?

* * *

"Huey?"

"Hmm?"

"It's been an hour, can we please do something?"

I sigh.

"Fine Jazmine."

She cheers and grabs her bag that was lying on the floor.

"I brought Uno."

I rolled my eyes, I beat her every time we play.

At that moment Riley walked in.

"Hey Riley, you wanna play?" Jazmine asked him as she lifted the deck of cards up to show Riley.

"No, I ain't a kid Jazzy. I 'ont got the time to be playin those card games."

"By the way Riley you need to stop skipping school. If and when Grandad finds out you-"

"I aint scurd of that old ass nigga."

"Riley! Get you ass down here boy! Yo teacher called and said you been skipping!"

Riley gulped.

"You were saying?" I asked him.

"Shut up! I aint scurd."

"Riley!"

"I'm comin, damn."

Riley finally leaves and Jazmine starts dealing the cards.

* * *

So far everything was normal, right? Well just wait it gets better, or in my case worse. I stood at my locker grabbing my things, Caesar next to me, when Jazmine walks up to me.

"Huey can we talk?"

"Sure."

She looks up at Caesar.

"In private." She says.

I look at him with confusion and Caesar just shrugs.

"Ok lets go." I say as I lead her somewhere private.

We reach the other side of the school, barely anyone comes here.

"What is it?" I ask her.

She begins to play with her thumbs and looks down at her feet.

I sigh. I was beginning to get irritated.

"Jazmine-"

"I LOVE YOU HUEY FREEMAN!" She yells out, her face was completely red.

I looked stunned and I was taken aback by what she had just said.

"W-what?"

she takes in air and slowly breaths it out.

"I've loved you since day one and I felt like I needed to tell you."

I was silent.

"Say something." She says.

"I-I'm sorry but I have nothing to say to that."

"...So you don't feel the same?"

I shook my head.

"Sorry."

she seamed hurt and for some reason my heart began aching when I looked at her expression.

"I see." She said before running off.

I don't know why but my heart was telling me to tell her that I did love her while my brain told me not to. Of course I listened to my brain.

* * *

Because of Jazmine's and I's conversation I had missed the bus. As I walked home I noticed a tent in the middle of the side walk. It seamed like one of those circus tents just smaller. Normally I would have ignored it but I felt drawn to it. I stepped inside and looked around, the place was bigger inside then outside. There was a shelf filled with dead animals in a jar, just looking at it made me cringe. I kept walking until I was face to face with a lady siting at a table with a crystal ball.

'Great, one of them want to be psychics.' I thought.

"I'm not a wanna be,child." She says.

'Did I say that out loud?'

"No, but please have a seat." She says as she points at the chair in front of her.

I sit down, it was like my body was moving on its own.

The lady was probably around her sixty's, she had long black hair with gray streaks and dark chocolate eyes. She was really pale and I couldn't stop thinking that she needed a tan.

"I do, maybe I'll go to Hawaii soon."

"How do you-"

"Do that? It's because I'm a witch Huey Freeman."

I would have laughed at her if it wasn't for the fact that she knew my name.

"How do you know my name?" I asked a bit alarmed.

"Calm down Huey. I know everything that I need to know about you."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like the reason why you are here. The question is, do you know?"

"the place seamed interesting and I wanted to check it out."

She shook her head.

"Wrong. The reason you are here is because you love your neighbor, but your ego is preventing you from telling her."

I laugh.

"I don't love Jazmine."

As soon as I said that my heart began to ache.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel that Huey, because I know you did."

I didn't say anything and waited for her to speak.

"You see I want to help you and I'm going to do it the only way I know how."

"Let me guess, with magic."

"Yes."

I began to laugh some more.

She rolled her eyes and said something I did not quite understand, it sounded like she was speaking in Latin.

For some reason I felt different but I did not understand why.

"Let's see If you laugh after this." She says as she hands me a mirror.

I look in it and see a girl with short brown curly hair, It sort of resembled an afro. Her eyes is what freaked me out. The only person that I knew with the same eye color was Riley. This girl looked to much like...me. I felt my chest and I was shocked when I felt something squishy.

"It can't be." I say.

My voice was different it sounded feminine.

"What did you do to me? I'm a girl!"

"Well do you believe me now?" She asked.

"Yes, now please turn me back."

"Sorry Huey but I cant do that."

I was beginning to get angry.

"And why the hell not?" I ask.

"Because there's only one person that can turn you back."

"Let me take a stab at it, only my one true love has the power."

"Bingo, and we both know who that is."

Why the hell is this happening to me. I must be dreaming.

"No, You're awake."

"Damn."

"Now listen carefully because there are some rules and If you break them you are going to stay a girl until you die."

"I figured this shit had rules." I say aggravated.

"One, you can not tell anyone who you are until they figure it out on their own."

"What about they tell someone else."

"Make sure they don't."

I nod and she continues.

"Two, you can drop hints but you cant make them to obvious. For example you cant write '' I'm Huey freeman.'' and give it to someone. That will cause you to remain a girl."

"Ok,what else?"

She made a thinking face.

"That actually is pretty much it."

"Ok, can I go."

"Wait!" She stops me from getting up.

"The only way the spell will be broken is if the person you love realizes who you truly are and says ''Huey Freeman it's you.'' or something along those lines."

"Ok."

"Here." She says as she hands me some keys.

"Everyone come morning will think you disappeared and will not know where you went. Those are the keys to your new apartment, don't worry you don't need a map to find it. They will guide you there."

I look at the keys and back at her, she seamed like she had realized something.

"I almost forgot to tell you that you have only a year to brake the curse."

"Great." I mutter.

"Now Huey what's the name you want to go by?"

I thought about it before answering.

"Hue Freedom."

She thought about it and smiled.

"It works. Tomorrow Hue will be registered in class."

I nod.

And this is how my crazy life as Hue began.

* * *

**AN: So yep here is another story. So I wanted to write something different. I didn't want to write a story where people reading would think "I have read the same type of story a million times." This is a Juey (In case no one understood) but it definitely is not your average regular Juey story. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. It's a bit slow because it's chapter one but it gets better, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here is chapter 2. It's still a bit slow but things should be picking up by chapter 5.**

**I Do Not Own The Boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

I walked into the apartment the witch had given me, she was right about the keys guiding me here. Those keys almost got me killed twice because they made me run in front of a car and then a truck. I looked around the place, It was pretty small. The living room and kitchen were connected, the bathroom was next door and so was my room. I stepped into my room and noticed that it was colored in a soft shade of pink. I cringed and made a mental note to buy some paint and fast. I opened the closet and luckily there were more jeans than dresses. I looked in the full body mirror that sat next to the closet. I took in the feminine features in front of me, It was still hard to believe that the person I was staring at was myself. All this magic shit was new and crazy to me. I just hope Jazmine will realize who I truly am before it's to late. Something inside me told me to check the desk that sat next to the queen sized bed. A schedule sat on it.

"This must be the schedule for my new classes." I said.

I sighed and laid down, hoping to wake up from this nightmare.

I walked into the school, everyone was looking at me.

'Geeze these guys act like they never saw a girl before.' I thought.

The way these guys looked at me was starting to annoy me, if they only knew. I can here Riley telling them "Nigga you Gay."

Surprisingly my classes had not changed at all.

I walked into my first period class and sat in my usual seat, not realizing it.

"Hey, you must be new."

'No dip Sherlock.' I thought.

I turned towards the voice and saw none other than Jazmine Dubois, the only one able to brake this spell.

She smiled at me gently.

"It's funny because you remind me of a friend of mine and your siting in his spot."

Wait was she realizing who I am?

"So what's your name?"

Never mind.

"I'm Hue Freedom."

She stopped and made a thinking face.

There might be hope.

"I love your name. I'm Jazmine Dubois."

Never mind.

A big sign with the words "I'm Huey Freeman" could be over me and she still would not guess it's me.

"You said I remind you of a friend." I said, trying to help her out if even possible.

"Yeah you do. But he's a cold hearted bastard, plus he disappeared on us. Typical Huey." She mumbled the last part but I still heard it.

"Hey!" I said, startling her.

I caught myself fast.

"There Delilah what's-"

"It like in New York City?" Jazmine finished the song.

"I love that song, I'm surprised you know it." She said.

How could I not, she played that damn song on repeat too many times.

"You know Hue, I think we're going to be great friends." Jazmine said while showing of her perfect white teeth with her big flashy smile.

"Yes, great friends." I mumbled back.

* * *

So far the school day was spent with Jazmine showing me around, I even asked questions to make it seem like I really did not know the campus by heart. Now we were heading to lunch where she was going to introduce me to Caesar and the rest.

"Hey." She waved as we neared the lunch table.

"Guys meet my new friend Hue." Jazmine said.

"Hello Hue." Caesar smiled.

"Hey gurl." Cindy said with her fake ghetto accent.

"Sup." Riley simply said as he kept drawing on his notebook.

It was sad that not even my brother could guess who I truly was.

I simply waved at all of them and Jazmine continued her introduction.

"That right there is Caesar, the girl over there is Cindy, and that boy is Riley." She continued.

"Nice introduction Jazzy." Caesar teased.

"You know Hue, this might sound weird, but have we met before?" Caesar asked me.

I couldn't tell him yes but I didn't want to say no either.

"Maybe." I simply answered while shrugging, my signature scowl plastered on my face.

Caesar stared at me for a little while but then shrugged it off.

"So where are you from?" Jazmine asked me as we sat down.

"California." I lied.

"Wow, damn why you leave Cali?" Cindy asked.

I quickly thought of another lie.

"My father got a job transfer."

"Makes sense." Caesar said as he bit into his sandwich.

I sighed in relief.

'I'm glad they bought it.' I thought.

"You should of stayed in Cali. That place is dope." Riley said.

"How would you know if you've never been there Riley?"

I covered my mouth after my statement. Shit it slipped out.

"How ya kno I've never been?"

"Well five people out of seven most likely never visited the place that they say was nice. I just made a guess based on that statistic and I guess I was right." I covered up, making up some bullshit statistic.

"You sound like my gay ass brother." He said.

I rolled my eyes at his comment.

I wanted to point out why he felt that way but then I remembered what that lady said.

'If you tell anyone you will stay a girl forever.' Her voice echoed in my head.

I frowned even more, Caesar stared at me again but stopped as soon as I looked over at him.

"I wonder where Huey's ol' Bitch ass went?" Cindy said as she played with her mashed potatoes.

I frowned at the wannabe black girl.

"I don't know and I don't care." Jazmine said coldly.

I flinched at her tone.

"Come on Jazzy, you don't mean that do you?" Caesar said.

"He could rot in Hell for all I care." She said as she began eating.

"He probably went somewhere to hide from his imaginary friend." Riley said as he snickered.

I wanted to tell him that White Shadow is real but I couldn't.

"Is he really that bad Jazmine?" I asked as I tried to defend myself.

Cindy made a 'Hmf' sound while Jazmine rolled her eyes. After Realizing that she was giving me an attitude she apologized.

"Sorry Hue, It's just that Huey hurt me bad. I'm sorry for rolling my eyes at you." She said.

"How?" I asked.

She looked over at Caesar then Riley.

"I'll tell you later."

"Come on Jazzy I wanna know what he did." Caesar whined as Riley threw m&amp;m's in the air and tried to catch them with his mouth.

"I would tell you but I feel like it's Huey's business as well."

"So why are you telling her?" Caesar said as he pointed at me.

"She does not know him, that's why."

Caesar frowned but shrugged it off quick.

"Ok Jazzy, what ever you say."

* * *

Lunch was finally over and I was about to head home since my last teacher was missing and they could not find a last minute substitute. Jazmine ran behind me.

"Hue wait up!" She yelled.

I tried to walk a bit faster but she caught up.

"Oh Hey Jazmine, I did not here you coming." I lied.

"It's ok. Let's walk home together."

I sighed.

"Sure."

We walked for a while until my turn came up.

"Well this is where we split up." I said.

"I live a few houses down from here. How long until your home?" She asked me.

"About another six minutes." I said.

"Well do you want to come over to my house?"

"Well I'm pretty busy I need to get home." I lied again.

"Oh ok, maybe next time." She said with a smile.

"Yeah."

And with that we headed our separate ways.

As I walked I noticed that tent from before. She must have relocated since it was not on this part of town before.

"Huey, welcome back my dear." The old woman said with a smile.

"Hello Witch."

"Oh please call me Mara."

I ignored her and went straight to the point.

"What are you doing on this part of town?"

She looked at me in confusion and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Oh Huey I don't relocate or anything of that sorts. I'm on this side of town because you wished to see me."

I blinked for a few seconds.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you see, I will appear when you need me or wish to see me."

"Are you saying that this ten randomly appears out of nowhere? What will you do if people see it?"

She laughed again, she seriously needed to stop that.

"Huey your so silly. No one can see this ten but you."

"What? Are you serious?"

She nodded.

I shook my head and then spoke again.

"So what do I want from you?"

"You should be the one telling me that." She smirked as she looked at me.

I shrugged.

"I didn't even know I wished for you." I pointed out.

She sighed and spoke.

"Well since you don't know let's skip that part. Let me give you some advice Huey."

I waited for her next words patiently.

"You want to spend as much time with Jazmine that you can, after all She is the cure to your curse. I saw how she invited you over and your declined her." She said as she pointed at her crystal ball.

"I just wanted a break." I simply said.

"You will have time for that when your a guy again." She pointed out.

She was right.

"Maybe this is why you appeared because I needed advice."

Mara nodded.

"Well thank you." I said as I walked out of the tent.

It was too late now but I'd make sure to spend more time with her soon. For some weird reason I was getting happy just thinking about it, I shrugged it off and continued walking to my temporary home.

* * *

**AN: So let me know what you think about this story by reviewing please. It would make me supper happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here is Chapter 3. I got a few shout outs for the people who have reviewed.**

**Guest: thank you for reading so far and taking the time to review.**

**Snoop Doggy Dog: Hey you're back. I remember you from PDLMA LoL. And I don't mind the jokes. **

**HFRMW:GURL!AYEEEEEE! Ya kno lol. I don't even gotta say nothing anymore you get me already. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS!**

**ENJOY**

**Chap 3**

I was currently wearing baggy sweatpants and a plain white shirt. Why? Well because I was repainting my room. I could not stand to look at that pink for another second. I had stopped by a Home depot to buy some paint and then a target to get new bed sheets and covers to match the paint. I gently stroked the fresh mocha collared paint on my wall.

"Why do you want to get rid of the pink? It's so pretty." Jazmine asked as she painted the other side of the wall.

I had invited her over since I figured I could use some help. Plus it was like killing two birds with one stone.

"I think it's to girly." I simply said.

"My room is a light purple, you should have went for that instead of this brown color."

I wanted to tell her that I knew her room too damn well but I couldn't since Hue had not been over to her house yet.

"Well this is a neutral color and it's not brown it's mocha." I pointed out.

She giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just sound like him." She said.

I looked over at her face and I don't know why but I wanted to cry, It must be the female hormones. Jazmine looked so pitiful and sad whenever she mentioned me.

I played dumb and asked the most obvious question in the world.

"Are you talking about that Freeman boy?"

She nodded and I swear I saw a single tear fall from her eye.

"Well enough about him, let's get this room done."

I nodded and continued panting.

* * *

We sat in the kitchen talking as we waited for the paint to dry. I had bought some Oreos, since I knew how much Jazmine loved them.

"You don't want any?" She asked me as she scraped the white part off and only ate the cookie.

"No, I'm not a fan of sweets or junk food in particular."

"So why'd you get Oreo's?" She asked me.

I was about to answer like I was still Huey Freeman but then I remembered that I was Hue and Hue did not know things about Jazmine like Huey did.

"I thought you might like some snacks."

She smiled.

"Thank you Hue."

I shrugged and nodded as a response.

"So where are your parents?" She asked me.

I was confused until I remembered I told her that my ''Dad'' and I had transferred here from California.

"My dad is on a business trip." I said.

"And your mom?" She asked as she looked around the house.

I scratched my head thinking of something quick.

"In California, there divorced."

"Oh I'm sorry."

She became sad at the topic.

"I know how it feels." She added.

It's true. Tom and Sarah had officially been divorced for three months now. Jazmine was the one taking care of her crying father each day while Sarah went to go party with other guys. I wondered if Tom still cried and made Jazmine comfort him.

"How did both your parents react?" This was probably the only way that Hue could ask.

"Well my mom did not waste time at dating again, shes on her seventh boyfriend at the moment, but my dad took it bad. My daddy is known for being sensitive so it hit him hard when my mother wanted to file a divorce. I knew it was bound to happen and so did he but it still hurt him nonetheless. I'm the one who helps him cope with the divorce every night, sometimes I wish he get over it and start dating again like my mom does. I just want both of them to be happy and I don't blame neither of them for the divorce." She said.

Jazmine may sound strong but I know that this divorce has destroyed her, probably worse than her father.

I don't know what urged me to do this but I found myself hugging Jazmine and brushing her poofy curly hair with my hand.

"It's ok to cry Jazmine."

I felt her twitch in my arm but then relax and place her arms around me.

She began to let it all out.

The divorce, my rejection and disappearance.

I felt bad about rejecting her in such a cold way.

'I should have told her I loved her too.' I shook my head at the thought. I don't love Jazmine, that's ridiculous. I'm just thinking crazy because I'm a girl now, yeah that's it.

Jazmine let go of me and wiped her tears away.

"Thanks Hue, even though we've been friends for a short time I cant help but feel like I've known you for years."

"Same." I replied.

She smiled.

"Well I think it's time for the second coat of paint." She said as she got up from her seat and made her way to my bedroom.

"Yeah." I said as I followed her.

* * *

After another hour of waiting for the second coat of paint to dry Jazmine and I were finally fixing up the room. We were changing the bed sheets and placing the new ones at the moment. The blanket was a soft yellow with white and brown stripes, Jazmine had picked it, and so were the sheets. After that we began hanging some posters I had manged to take from my old room. I broke into Grandads house last night and when I mean 'broke in' I mean used the spare key under the mat. I managed to get a few of my male shirts and these posters of Malcolm X, Huey P. Newton, and Nelson Mandela. As Jazmine hung my Nelson Mandela poster up she could not help but notice the signature on the bottom.

"You got it signed?" She asked me.

"Yeah long time ago."

"That is so cool. Huey has the same poster and he managed to get it signed as well. You really do remind me of him." She mumbled the last part.

My room was finally done and for once I could call this my room. I'm happy that damn pink is gone, what was Mara thinking?

I laid on my bed with Jazmine beside me, she had decided to sleepover since she figured she'd be here all day.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Starving." She said as her stomach growled.

She giggled at that and I smirked.

"Well lets go get something to eat." I said as I got up from my bed, Jazmine doing the same after me.

I had taken her to a small Mexican restaurant. Jazmine and I used to come here whenever we had some free time. Mara did say I could hint who I was with out being specific and obvious.

"Huey and I used to come here a lot. Wow Hue, you never stop surprising me." She said as she bit into her burrito. I had ordered my usual taco salad with grilled chicken. She smiled and shook her head even more as she pointed at my salad.

"If I did not know any better I would believe that you and Huey switched bodies or something." She laughed.

Well she was close but still so far.

I paid the bill after we finished.

"Hue you don't have too pay."

"I don't but I want to pay, your my guest."

Even if I was a girl at the moment I was still a guy inside and one thing that irked me was when guys invite girls out and expect them to pay. I don't care if their dating or not, If you invite a girl out be courteous enough to pay for dinner. Even Riley knows this.

"Seriously you don't need to." Jazmine said as she reached for her wallet.

"Jazmine please let me pay." I said.

She looked over at me and then spoke again.

"All right, but I got tip."

I smirked at her.

"Fine." I said as I got up.

Jazmine placed five dollars on the table before following me to the register. I handed the cashier twenty dollars and then Jazmine and I made our way back to my apartment. We walked home in silence, It wasn't an awkward one just a peaceful one. We were a block away from my apartment when Jazmine spoke.

"I miss him." She said.

"Huey?" I asked.

She nodded.

"No mater what he's my best friend and I still love him. You remember when I said he could burn in hell and I would not care?"

I nodded.

"Well I did not mean it."

Obviously she didn't but for some odd reason I felt relived when she said that.

"You know though when I'm with you I feel like he's here, crazy huh?"

"Maybe not Jazmine, maybe not." I said but she must have not heard me since she had began walking a little a head of me.

"Maybe not." I repeated to my self before catching up with her.

* * *

**AN: So fun fact: The way Jazmine eats the Oreos is the way I eat them. I find the white part nasty. I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I want to thank my friend HFRMW she helped me with the Hue and Caesar political part, If it wasn't for her I could have not wrote that part. **

**I Do Not Own The Boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

I sat in my math class bored as hell. I knew all this shit and the teacher had me doing tests to see where I was at with math.

"Wow Hue, this is really impressive. You are above the whole class." My math teacher said.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thanks." I said as he handed me the papers.

He walked around and handed out the rest of the tests.

"How do you do it?"

"What?" I asked.

Jazmine smiled and pointed at the papers.

"Oh, luck I guess." I shrugged.

I don't know how I did it, I just did it and that was it.

"What did you get?" I asked her, even though I knew the answer already.

It was no secret that Jazmine was horrible at math.

" A sixty-five."

Well at least she did better than last time.

At that moment Jazmine expression went from a sad one to one of realization.

"I just got an Idea. You should tutor me Hue."

"Huh?"

"Tutor me in math, please?"

Well this could be another great opportunity to spend time with her.

I sighed then nodded.

She shrieked so loudly that the whole class stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry." She said a bit embarrassed.

I shook my head and tried to find something to do for the remaining five minutes of class. After,what seemed like forever, the bell rang; dismissing us to lunch. I waited for Jazmine to grab her bag and books. We finally met up with Caesar and them but not before Jazmine took a pee break.

"You can come in Hue, I'm not going to bite you." Jazmine said.

"I know but I want to wait here." I had told her.

It still feels weird to be in the girls bathroom, well it's only been four days since I turned into Hue. We walk in the lunch room and are greeted by Caesar.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much, guess what, Hue said she'll tutor me in math." Jazmine informed him with a big smile plastered on her face.

"You tried that with Huey and I and you still could not understand a thing."

It's true Caesar and I used to tutor Jazmine but she just could not understand the material no matter what, eventually we gave up on her.

"Well it's going to be different with Hue."

"And how so?" Caesar asked her.

"Well she's more kind and patient than Huey, and she's definitely smarter than you. Besides she's a girl so were bound to understand each other." Jazmine said while nodding her head.

Caesar and I both rolled our eyes at her. Well at least she thinks Huey and Hue are smarter than Caesar.

"Ok Jazmine, I want to see this." Caesar mumbled the last part, Jazmine must of not heard him.

"So Hue, how was your day?" He asked me.

I shrugged as a answer.

Cindy and Riley both made their way over.

"Caesar who would win in a rap battle, Drake or ?"

"Drake." Caesar answered without hesitation.

Cindy smiles and Riley frowns.

"Told you. Even Caesar agrees that Drizzy Drake would win."

"Shut up." Riley simply says as he sits down.

"I'm guessing you and Cindy are having one of your famous debates."

Crap I forgot Hue does not know that.

"How the hell do you kno about Cindy's and my debates?"

"Jazmine told me." I quickly covered up.

"I did?" She questioned me as she placed her index finger on her cheek.

"Yeah when you slept over." I said.

She looked at me a bit confused but then shrugged.

"I must of forgotten than."

Jazmine had a short term memory and I never thought the day would come where I would thank God, if there even is one, for it.

"Have you heard anything from Huey?" I heard Caesar ask Riley.

Riley shook his head.

"No, but it seem like he came back to get a few things."

"What you mean?"

"I walked into the nigga's room and half his shirt and posters gone."

I turned to look at Jazmine to see if she was hearing them like I was, she wasn't so I sighed in relief. But then I remembered I want her to know so I coughed loudly trying to get Jazmine's attention on Riley and Caesar, but by the time I did they were talking about a basket ball game.

"Caesar you should talk to Hue about political mumbo jumbo like you did with Huey." Jazmine informed Caesar.

"You're into politics?" He asked me.

I nodded in response.

"What are your beliefs on Obama?" Caesar asked.

"He addresses the necessary things and always fires a good shot at the Tea Party, Joe Biden and Eric Holder definitely add on to the greatness that is the first black president; even if he's biracial. But I've learned to appreciate him. And we finally have a high up figure that's Black and that's not a republican like Collin Powell, who was under the Bush and that devil Cheney."  
"Devil?" He asked.  
"Well, figurative devil. Reagan is the real devil."  
"You know my friend Huey used to say the same thing."

I rolled my eyes at him and continued talking.  
"His name is Ronald Wilson Reagan each name has six letters, 666. Doesn't that offend you?"  
"Well, in all fairness to Reagan his parents named him that. Though I must agree with you, his era did screw us up a lot."  
"I hope you do realize that's like saying that it's not Bush's parents' fault that the Middle East is so corrupted because of the claims of the Western World."  
"Well... I mean... it's not really their fault."  
"Yes it is! They didn't have to give birth to such a dumbass!"

Caesar laughs at this.  
"Man, you really do sound like Huey. You know what Hue, you're pretty cool." He said while giving me a dap, we continued to talk.

Jazmine smield even though she did not understand half of the things we were talking about.

* * *

"So what do you think of Caesar?" Jazmine asked me.

We were walking home from school, it seems like walking together became a routine.

"He's alright I guess." I said while shrugging.

Jazmine nodded and smiled.

"Well I'm glad you're getting along with everyone. Hey wanna come over to my house for tutoring?"

"Yeah that's fine."

We made our way over to timid deer lane. It had been four days since I've been here but it seems like forever.

"I'm home." Jazmine called out from inside.

There was no answer.

"Daddy?" She called out again.

It was weird that Tom was not replying, his car was in the driveway so he must be home.

"Hue make your self comfortable, I'm going to go see if my dad is home. There's some fruit in the fridge." she said as she began walking upstairs.

"Ok."

I sat on the couch and waited for Jazmine to come back down, after a minute she joined me.

"He's fast asleep." she told me.

I nodded and unpacked my book bag, she did the same.

* * *

"Lets take a break." Jazmine said, getting up and stretching.

"Jazmine It's only been thirty minutes since we started, we still have a lot to go over."

"Hue my brain will literally explode if I don't get at least a five minute brake."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Fine, five minutes only."

She nodded happily.

We headed over to her kitchen where she grabbed some cookies. I opened her fridge and grabbed some grapes.

The door bell rang.

"Coming." Jazmine said as she walked over to the door.

"Hey Mr. Freeman, how are you?" She greeted Grandad, who was standing on the other side of the door with a grin on his face.

"Hello little baby, is you're father home?"

"He's upstairs sleeping."

I walked over to where Jazmine and Grandad were.

"Hello there pretty lady how are you?" Grandad greeted me with a smile.

"Good." I simply said.

"This is my friend Hue."

"Well it was nice meeting you Hue, Jazmine tell Tom to call me when he wakes up."

"Will do Mr. Freeman."

Grandad said his goodbyes and Jazmine closed the door.

My own grandfather, just like my brother, does not recognize me. I sighed sadly.

"What's wrong Hue?"

"Nothing, let's just get back to work."

She nodded and we continued our math session.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: A double update. I just finished writing this Chapter and I decided to update it. Maybe you all might get a triple update, but it depends if I finish chapter six in one day like I did this one. I would not get my hopes up lol. For a certain scene of this chapter I had to listen to Suavemente by Elvis Crespo (You'll know when you get to the scene)**

**I do not own The Boondocks.**

**Chapter 5**

"Come on Huey you can do it, it's not so hard. Just get undressed and hop into that shower." I said to myself.

I was pacing back and forth in my bathroom.

"Just don't look in the mirror and it should be good."

It has been a week since I became a girl, meaning it's been a week since I've taken a shower. I was in dire need of one but I felt like it was wrong for me to see this body naked, it wasn't mine after all. I feel like a pervert just thinking about it.

"Come on Huey you can do it!" I said as I stopped walking and slapped my cheeks lightly.

"Just take it off."

I placed both my hands underneath my white shirt to take it off. I pulled it up and it went over my head. I tossed it on the floor and did the same with my pants.

"See not so hard. Now for the..." I gulped as I looked in the mirror.

Why did Mara have to give me such a nice body? Was it really necessary to give me a "D" cup? God I hate her. I looked away from the mirror blushing, at least I had managed to place a bra on with out looking.

"Maybe I can get Jazmine to join me."

Wow, where did that come from? I blushed even more at the thought of her and I sharing a shower.

"Huey stop being a pervert. These female hormones are ruining my life." I said as I slapped my cheeks once more.

"Here goes nothing."

I placed my hands behind my back and searched for the little hook on the back of my bra. I found it and unhooked it but I did not slip it off just yet. I turned around so I was not facing the mirror anymore. I pulled both straps off and felt it leaving my body.

"Just don't look down." I told myself.

I did the same with my underwear.

I finally hopped in the shower and looked over at all the feminine products beside me. Now I know why girls take a long time in the shower. I just grabbed the nearest body wash and began scrubbing, trying to avoid my female parts; I let the water deal with that. I turned off the water and placed a towel over me. I looked down at my legs and for some reason the hairs were bothering me.

"I guess I'm going to have to shave."

I sat on my bathtub with a razor and some shaving gel that I found in the shower. After ten minutes my legs were nice and silky, it kinda feels good to touch them. I walked in front of the mirror and began fluffing my hair up with the pick I had taken from my old room. As I did this my towel must have loosened up because a couple of seconds later it fell off my body, showing me everything I tried to not see. I could not look away, it was too late now. There I was in all my naked glory. Damn I look hot. Well might as well get used to this body because I'm going to have to take more showers. I placed my hands on my temporary breast, not in a sexual way just to feel them and get used to them. I could not help but think that they were squishy, sounds immature of me. It sort of felt relaxing as I squished them in my hands. I sighed and then went to pick up my fallen towel.

"Well that's enough for one day." I told myself as I got dressed.

I walked out of my bathroom and into the kitchen. I looked over at the clock, Jazmine should be here soon for tutoring. Not long after, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and there was Jazmine with Caesar next to her. What was he doing here?

"Hey Hue. Hope you don't mind that I brought Caesar with me, I saw him walking and I thought that he could tag along for a little bit." She told me.

"No problem." I said as I stepped aside for them to come in.

"Nice place." Caesar complemented.

"Thanks."

"Her room used to be pink but she wanted it brown for some reason." Jazmine told Caesar.

"It's mocha." I said.

Caesar laughed.

"I used to always argue with Huey that brown and Mocha was the same thing." Jazmine said.

"Yeah so did I and he would always say-"

"It's mocha." I cut in.

Jazmine smiled but for some reason Caesar didn't, I ignored it.

"Yeah he always said that." She said laughing.

We walked over to my kitchen, that's where I wanted to tutor Jazmine.

"You smell good Hue. did you use that mango body wash by Suave?" Jazmine asked me.

I think that was the bottle I used.

I nodded my head.

"I use that body wash as well, here smell me." She said as she leaned over.

I gently leaned in and smelled her neck. I felt intoxicated, this smell was amazing. Great now I cant stop thinking about Jazmine and that damn body wash.

Caesar asked something but I was to preoccupied with the smell of her that I could not hear him. Jazmine pointed to something and he walked away.

"Um, Hue?"

I ignored her the first time.

"Hue?"

This time I heard her clearly and looked at her.

"I was wondering when you would stop smelling me." She said as she giggled.

I blushed.

"Sorry, my bad."

I scratched my head.

"Where is Caesar?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? He said he was going to the bathroom."

"Right." I said nodding.

Jazmine grabbed her book bag and placed the big math text book on my kitchen table.

Caesar walked back in and sat down in his previous seat, he wouldn't stop looking at me for some odd reason.

* * *

"Jazmine you just have to add these two numbers and find ''X''." I told her.

"How?"

I, with the help of Caesar, had showed her a million times. I face palmed myself.

"Pay attention because I'm only going to do it once again and then I'm done."

She nodded and looked over at the paper. I showed her how to solve the problem again and this time it seemed like she had understood it a little bit.

"So x equals nine?"

"Lets check it, add nine instead of x and see if it equal 15."

Jazmine did what I told her and smiled when it did equal 15.

"Hue I did it!" She said as she jumped up and down in her seat.

"Great job Jazzy." Caesar high-fived her.

I smirked as well.

finally she had understood it, after what seemed to be years.

Jazmine began packing her things.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Home, I have to prepare dinner and help my dad with some things. Thank you for tutoring me Hue, it really means a lot." She said with a gentle smile.

"No problem Jazmine, anytime."

"Caesar you ready?" She asked him.

"If you don't mind I would like to stay a little longer and talk to Hue."

She nodded and walked over to the front door.

"I'll see you both at school."

We nod and she leaves.

There was a moment of silence until Caesar clears his throat and begins speaking.

"So I'm probably going to sound crazy if I'm wrong but here it goes, Huey Freeman is that you?"

I looked at him in shock.

Finally someone figured it out, thank you.

"Sorry you must think I'm crazy." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"No I don't. How did you figure it out?"

His mouth dropped open.

"So it is you?"

I nod.

"You have some explaining to do."

I began telling him everything from how I rejected Jazmine to Mara transforming me into Hue.

"Wow that is crazy." Caesar said.

"I know, I can barely believe it myself. How did you figure it out?"

"Well when Jazmine first introduced us to you I thought you reminded me of someone but I did not know who. Then you began talking and small things that you would say or do made me think that you were Huey. But then I shrugged it off thinking how crazy I must be for thinking that, well until today when I walked into your room and saw the poster of Nelson Mandela that you got signed, I remembered Riley telling me of how some of your posters and clothes were missing."

I nodded.

"I'm glad someone figured it out. You can't tell anyone Caesar, understood?"

Caesar nodded.

Another moment of silence washed by, until Caesar spoke again.

"So Jazmine really is the only one that can break this spell."

I nodded.

"Damn you are screwed man, or should I say girl." He teased while hitting my back playfully.

"Shut up." I said.

I sighed happily.

Finally I had another person that I could go to besides Mara.

* * *

**AN: So someone finally figured it out. So if you are thinking "Wait if he could not take a shower than how'd he pee?" Well there's ways to get around that better than taking a shower. You don't have to feel around or look at yourself to pee. If you did not get the part about Suavement it's because of Suave the body wash LOL. I will see you all in the next chapter. Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yes chapter six baby! I'm going to do a shout out next chapter. Sorry it took me a while to post I was too lazy to check my work but here it is.**

**I do not own the boondocks!**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

"Jazzy an I goin shoppin afta school, you comin Home Gurl or nah?"

If Cindy calls me Home Gurl one more damn time.

Caesar must of read my mind.

"Her name is Hue, Cindy."

"My bad. You comin though, right?" She asked again.

"Come on Hue, say yes." Jazmine pleads.

"Ok fine, I'll come along."

Jazmine cheered but Cindy looked not phased.

"We going in my car Jazzy." Cindy says.

"Well you're the only one that drives so who's car you think we taking?"

Cindy blinked at me.

"How do you know that?"

"Caesar told me." I lied.

I knew damn well that Cindy, other than Caesar and I, was the only one who could drive. Riley was fifteen and Jazmine's parents did not have the time to teach her, even before the divorce. I had begun teaching her but then this whole situation happened.

Caesar looked confused but then caught on.

"Yeah, I was telling Hue how you and I are the only ones that can drive in this group."

"Fou mo months and Imma be drivin with ya'll niggas." Riley cuts in.

"Good lucky Reezy, shit last time you drove you nearly killed me in a crash." Cindy said.

"I had that shit under control." Riley defended.

"Riley you don't even have your permit yet, why the hell were you driving?" I said.

"Shut up Ho, you ain't my brother."

I leaned over the table and smacked him hard in the face.

"Call me Ho one more time."

"Damn Reezy yo ass got smacked the fuck up." Cindy said as she jumped around laughing.

"Shut up." Riley mumbled as he held his face.

I knew that he wasn't going to hit me back, no matter how many times Riley has called girls Ho's and Bitches. He never would hit a girl.

"Just meet me by my locker after school." Jazmine told me.

I nodded and watched her leave with Cindy.

I glared at Riley and he did the same.

"Well there goes the bell." Caesar said as he got up.

* * *

I stood in front of Jazmine's locker waiting on her and Cindy.

"Hey Hue, you ready?" She asked as she walked up.

'No I'm just standing here for nothing.'

"Yeah." I simply said.

"Well then lets role Home Gurl, we ain't got time to waste. Jazzy I wanna hit up that new store that opened."

Jazmine nodded and I growled angrily.

"My name is not Home Gurl so stop calling me that." I told her aggravated.

"Sorry, It just slipped out."

Jazmine laughed awkwardly.

"So um, lets go." She said.

* * *

We arrived at the mall, Jazmine and Cindy wasted no time when it came to shopping. My guy instincts must of kicked in because I was walking slowly behind them with a board look on my face and my hands in my pockets.

"Hue what do you think of this dress?" Jazmine asked me as she pointed at a dress on a mannequin.

"It's alright." I say shrugging.

"Gurl that dress would look so tight on you." Cindy says as she hands it to Jazmine.

Jazmine goes to try it on, leaving only Cindy and I.

I felt awkward, I mean the girl and I barely got a long when I was a guy so imagine how it is now. She looked at me and began to talk.

"I'm sorry I kept callin you Home Gurl, its just you remind me of McHater and I used to tease him all the time. Sorry."

"It's ok."

I accepted her apologies, it wasn't an everyday thing for Cindy to apologize and truly mean it. At that moment Jazmine walked out.

"Gurl you is hot as fuck! Damn you lookin tight son."

Jazmine laughed.

"What do you think Hue?"

What could I think? That dress made her look like she was easy to get.

I cringed at the dress.

"Jazmine I think that dress is a bit too much on you." I say.

"Huh? Why?" She asked me, confused on why I did not like it.

"How should I say this? It makes you look like a Ho."

Jazmine looked like she was about to cry.

Cindy looked over at Jazmine and then at me.

"Maybe I was wrong about you." She told me angrily before walking into the dressing room and taking Jazmine with her.

I sighed.

I was just telling the truth, why can't people accept it? I walked over to an empty couch where I sat and waited for Cindy and Jazmine to come out.

* * *

"I'm sorry I got upset with you, you were right it did make me look...you know the h word." Jazmine said as we walked to another shop.

"And I'm sorry I doubted you." Cindy said.

All this apologizing must be a bad omen.

"Don't worry about it." I said as we walked into another shop.

"You know what?"

"What?" I asked, a bit afraid to hear the answer.

"You and I should pick a cute dress and wear it to school, you too Cin."

"Sorry Jazzy but I gotta pass."

"Me too." I said, agreeing with Cindy.

"Aww come on guys, it will be fun I promise."

Cindy and I both shook our heads and Jazmine played that card, the card we hopped she would not use. She began to give us a puppy dog look.

"Not gonna work sista."

"No Jazmine, it's not working."

She continued and I could feel myself slowly giving in.

Cindy and I both looked at each other and then sighed.

"Fine." We both said, causing Jazmine to jump up and down hysterically.

Of course Jazmine picked the brightest pink dress in the whole damn store.

* * *

"So why you wearing a dress?" Caesar asked as he laughed.

I grabbed him by the color.

"Keep laughing and I'll make sure that everyone laughs at you." I told him, showing him my fist.

"Alright alright, damn calm down."

I let him go and keep walking to lunch.

We walk in the lunchroom and sit at our usual seats.

"Damn Cindy, she got you too?" Caesar says.

Cindy glares at him and he stops talking.

"Hey Caesar!" An annoying cheery voice says.

"Hey Jazzy, so you, Cindy, and Hue decided to be twins."

"Yep, don't we look cute?" She says as she grabs Cindy's and my arm.

She pulled both of us close to her, we were so close that our cheeks were touching hers.

"Can you take a picture and send it to me?" She asked him.

"Sure Jazzy." Caesar says as he pulls his phone out and takes the picture.

Jazmine finally let us go.

"Let me see." She says as she rushes over to Caesar.

Cindy and I look at her and then at each other, we both sighed tiredly.

"Where is Riley?" I ask.

"He skipping again, shit I wish I could join his ass." Cindy says as she drinks out of a juice carton.

"He still cant learn his lesson." I mumbled but Cindy seemed to hear it.

"I guess not."

* * *

"I want to give a toast!" Jazmine says as she taps her plastic cup with a plastic spoon.

"I want to thank Hue for tutoring me and making me pass math this semester." She said as she raised her cup in the air.

"Jazmine you know it's just us." I said as I looked around my apartment.

She giggled.

"A simple ''you're welcome'' would have been fine."

I shook my head at her.

"You're welcome Jazmine."

She smiled and continued to drink her orange juice.

We were currently at my place. Jazmine wanted to have a little celebration since she got a 78 in math on her report card.

"My dad is going to be happy when he sees this." She said as she looked at her math grade once more,

Tom will probably cry tears of joy, he's used to her getting D's and sometimes F's.

"Hue you're the best!"

She leaps on me and hugged me so tightly that I was turning white.

"J-Ja-Jazmine I-I can-cant breathe." I said as I tried to pry her off of me.

"Oh, sorry." She say blushing.

I coughed and then looked at her.

"It's fine just don't do it again."

She nods furiously.

"I wont I swear."

And with that we continued our two person celebration.

* * *

**AN: **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it took me a long time to update but here it is. I was supper busy with life, I know you're shocked "She has a life?" is probably what you are saying "Yes I do." Is my reply LoL. I was busy babysitting and with college, I'm still busy with the second one. So as I promised I'm going to give shout outs, I think every 5 or six chapters I'll do it depending on how many people I have to give shout outs to. **

**Shout outs**

**Nayatheaquarious: I'm leo LOL. I never heard of that story, interesting that I'm not the only one who thought of this idea. I'm glad you like the story, It makes me happy.**

**I do not own The Boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

"Yo Huey! Wake up man!"

I tossed around in my bed wondering who the hell was banging at my door this early in the morning.

"Man open up!"

Whoever it was shouted again.

I grabbed my pillow and placed it over my head hoping to block out the loud banging coming from the front door.

"Huey I know you're awake!"

I sat up quick and headed to the door furiously.

"What do you want?!" I asked as I opened the door.

Caesar stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Finally you open up." He said as he auto invites himself in.

"What is it?" I asked again.

He just stared at me.

"What is it?" I repeated.

He said nothing and just kept staring.

I looked down and noticed I was wearing a tank top that showed a lot of cleavage.

I quickly covered up.

"I'm a guy!"

He snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry its just that they were out there and you know how guys are. I forgot who you were for a second."

I looked at him in disgust but then shook it off, this was not the first time I got stared at.

He handed me a flier.

"What is this?" I asked in confusion.

"A flier to McConer's spring break party."

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"So you woke me up at seven in the morning for a white boy's party?"

Caesar shook his head.

"This is the party of the year."

"And what makes you think I want to go?"

Caesar smirked, like he knew something I didn't.

"Well for starters it's the biggest event trough out the year, it's even bigger than prom or graduation. Second, it's a pool party meaning a lot of hot chicks in bikinis gone be there. And to finish it off your girl Jazmine is going, meaning that she is going to be clad in a bikini around a bunch of drunk male teenagers. So you still don't want to come or are you in?"

He smirked again, knowing that there was no way I could say no now.

I sighed.

"When is this party."

"Tonight."

"Tonight! And you wait to tell me now."

"What, you got at least 20 hours to get ready."

I glared at him.

"Wait here, I'm going to go change."

He nodded and sat on my couch.

* * *

I hated this.

I looked in the mirror.

"Do you need any help miss?"

"No."

I said, dismissing the store clerk.

I was standing in a dressing room trying on some bikinis as I frowned in the mirror.

"Are you good in there?" Caesar asked as he knocked on the door.

"I'm not wearing this, any of these. I'm not going."

"Come on man you gotta come, so stop being a chicken and just choose one."

"I'm not wearing a bikini and that is final."

I could hear Caesar sighing and then walking away. As I started to place my clothes on I heard a knock at the door and then a couple of bathing suits were tossed over it, I caught them.

"Try these on." Caesar said.

I looked at the bathing suits. I lift one up and decide to try it on.

"Much better." I said as I looked in the mirror.

I was wearing a simple navy blue one-piece that did not show much cleavage. I took it off and got dressed like before.

"You finally decided?" Caesar said as I headed out the dressing room with the one-piece in hand.

We walked out the store.

"This party is going to be crazy, besides that new girl is coming and she got fine written allover her."

I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"I don't even want to go to this stupid party." I mumbled.

"Well fine but don't blame me when Jazmine leaves you for a typical white boy."

I growled but then told him that I did not care what Jazmine did, but in reality I did, but I don't know why.

"Anyways I'll be over at your place with Riley at nine."

"You can't let Riley go to a party like this, who knows what kind of trouble he is going to get into."

Caesar shook his head.

"Riley is almost sixteen, he can fend for himself."

I guess I had one more thing to worry about.

* * *

As soon as we pulled up I knew this was a bad idea.

"Man, why this bitch ass nigga had to ride with us?"

"Shut up Riley." I said as I threatened to hit him.

Caesar began laughing since Riley flinched and hid behind him.

"Riley you scared of a chick."

"Naw nigga, I ain't scared." He tried but we knew the truth.

"Sure Riley." We both said before walking up to the house.

There were already drunk white boys passed out on the yard. Caesar opened the front door and I was quickly bombarded with loud music and the smell of weed. Caesar pat my back.

"Hey I see Keisha, you're on your own." He said before leaving me.

I looked around hoping I could find Jazmine, but knowing her she was probably in the back with Cindy. I headed for the back but not before punching some guy who tried to grope me. Was being a girl really this difficult? I quickly spotted her, she was sitting with Cindy at the edge of the pool. I could not help but notice what she had on. A black bikini top with zebra striped bottoms. Since when she start dressing mature? Usually she would go for something pink with polka dots. Jazmine did not have a big chest but she did have enough to show off and that is probably why this white boy was swimming his way towards her.

I began to walk faster towards her but he made it before me.

"Hey girl, what's your name?"

"Jazmine." She answered.

"Hey Jazmine, come swim with me."

"You should go Jazzy." Cindy stupidly encouraged.

How could she allow her friend to swim with an inebriated boy.

I watched Jazmine hop in and swim towards the other teens.

"Hey Gurl." Cindy waved towards me.

"Cindy how could you let her swim with a random, probably drunk, guy!"

"Chilllllllll."

I sniffed the air.

"Have you been smoking?"

"You want a hit?" She lifted her hand up revealing a blunt.

How the hell did I miss it?

"Was Jazmine smoking too?" I asked furiously.

She made a "Hmff" sound.

"No, you know how she be. All goody goody and shit"

I looked over to see what Jazmine was up to and noticed the guys were inching close to her as she inched back. I took off my black shirt and shorts, revealing the navy blue one- piece I had bought earlier.

I jumped in, making my way towards them.

"Wow calm down." The white boy said as I twisted his arm around.

"OW OW OW!"

"Hue calm down!" Jazmine shouted as she grabbed my shoulder.

"LET GO OF ME CRAZY BITCH!"

This made me tighten my grip.

"HUE!"

Jazmine voice snapped me out of it.

I quickly let go of him.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"Get away from me, you and your negro crazy friend."

"Don't make me brake your arm." I said.

He flinched and made his way out the pool with his friends.

"Why did you attack him?"

"You were backing away from him."

"We were playing a game."

"What kind of game? Horny guys chase the innocent girl!"

I felt a sudden sting on my cheek.

Jazmine slapped me.

"You are not my sister or anyone important so don't try to control me." She said before heading back inside.

"Jazmine wait!" I yelled but she just kept walking.

I headed inside but all I saw was a bunch of sweaty teens dancing on each other and making out.

"Jazmine!" I yelled but the music was so loud that I could not even hear my own voice.

"CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!" A bunch of teens were cheering.

I was about to move on until I noticed who was doing all the chugging. I walked over to the crowd and made my way towards my stupid brother.

"Riley that's enough."

"Sssstophhhh. Just one morrrree." He slurred.

"You had enough."

"Let goooo of mee." He stumbled away from my grip, this was a down side of being a girl; my arms were not that strong.

How the hell was I going to take care of my drunk brother and find Jazmine at the same time.

"Yo Hue! Did you find yo chick?"

Bingo!

"Caesar watch Riley for a second." I said as I headed towards the stairs and climbed up.

I hope she's up there.

* * *

**AN: So this was chap 7. Tell me how it was.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So this chapter is in Jazmines POV. Most of this story will be in Huey's POV but it might have a few chapters in Jazmines, or anyone else, POV. If it does I will point it out up here and if I don't its in the normal POV. This is a double upload since this and next chapter go together. **

**I do not own The Boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

I ran upstairs, my hand still stinged from slapping Hue. Why did I slap her? She just was protecting me. It's just that she reminds me of him so much. I can't take it out on her but she reminds me of him and it hurts. I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned to see who it was.

"Are you ok?" Cindy asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, can we go somewhere quiet?"

She nodded in response.

After opening four bedrooms and getting mentally scared we found an empty one. I sat on the bed and she sat next to me.

"Why you hit her though? She thought they were trying somethin."

I shook my head.

"I know, I feel horrible but at the same time I feel like she deserved it. It's weird and complicated. I feel like I'm taking the anger I have for Huey out on her. She reminds me so much of him." I told her.

She nodded and allowed me to continue.

"I want to apologize but I don't at the same time. What should I do Cindy?"

She finally spoke.

"Apologize Jazmine. She is not Huey, you did her dirty."

I nodded.

It was silent for a moment until I spoke again.

"Cindy can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"Promise you will be serious?"

"Yeah ok, just spit it out."

I took in a deep breath and then spoke.

"I think I'm falling in love with Hue."

She stared at me with a serious face and then began laughing hysterically.

I watched her for a while until I spoke again.

"Cindy I'm serious."

She wiped a few tears from her eyes and then spoke.

"Since when did you turn into a lezbo?"

I blushed.

"Cindy!"

I yelled flustered.

"What? You the one who said you like girls." Cindy said.

"I don't like girls, I like Hue only. I don't know ok, it's weird." I told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked me as she cocked her head to the left.

"It means that I'm only attracted to Hue and not girls in general. I tested it out to see if I felt like this with any girl but it turns out I don't, I only want Hue. I think I might even love her. I haven't felt feelings this strong since Huey and now I'm starting to feel them towards Hue. I'm so confused Cindy."

Cindy finally stared at me with a straight face.

"You probably don't love her you just feel like you do since she reminds you of who you truly love, it will pass." She said.

But I could not help but disagree with her. I do love Hue, I know I do. But I just nodded, agreeing with Cindy. She would never understand.

"Lets go back down stairs, Riley is chugging down a whole keg of beer."

I laughed.

"If Huey was here he would kill him."

Cindy laughed at my comment.

"The hater sure gotta ruin the fun." She laughed.

I knew she missed him, we all did; even though it seems like Caesar has moved on. For some reason him and Hue are close, maybe he likes her. I got mad when I thought about Hue and Caesar together. Was this jealousy? God I need help, what is wrong with me?

Cindy got up.

"You comin?" She asked.

"In a minute, I want to rest for a little bit."

"Ok, I'm downstairs holla if you need me." And with that she left.

I laid on the bed staring at the cycling, this must be a younger kid's room since glowing stars were stuck on the ceiling. I closed my eyes thinking back to when Huey rejected me and when I slapped Hue. I felt like some one was in the room staring at me but I did not open my eyes. The person walked closer and closer until they reached the foot of the bed. I could feel them staring.

"Are you going to say something?" I asked, still not opening my eyes.

Silence.

I got annoyed and finally opened them.

Hue stood there frowning down at me.

'Oh God. Why must she resemble him?' I thought.

Maybe this was a punishment. Maybe this is what I get for telling him how I felt.

I looked away.

Silence and more silence.

Was she going to say something? I finally decided to speak first.

"Sorry for slapping you earlier."

No reply.

I took it as a sign to continue.

"I was in the wrong. You were just helping me and it was wrong for me to hit you, if you want you can get a few hits back."

I heard her sigh.

"I'm not going to hit you, Jazmine."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I deserve it." I continued.

"No, violence solves nothing it just brings more violence."

I looked away, I swear I could hear Huey talking at that moment.

"Sorry." I said whispering.

"I forgive you."

I gestured for her to sit next to me and she did.

"Lay down." I said, it was more like a command then a suggestion.

She lay next to me and we both looked at the stars, well fake stars. I felt like I needed her close to me, if I told her how I felt about her and how I think she is Huey sometimes she would think I was crazy. I scooted a bit closer and I could feel her body tense up when my chest slightly brushed her upper arm.

"Sorry." I whispered.

She nodded and kept staring up, I made no effort to move; maybe that's why she was still blushing. I closed my eyes not even realizing it. She smelt familiar but I could not pin point the exact smell all I know was that this smell has been with me since I was a ten year-old girl. I dreament that instead of Hue it was Huey that was laying next to me and he was the one I was sort of cuddling at the moment. Then I realized who she smelt like, it was Huey's scent. It smelled like soap with a hint of coco butter. I missed this smell. I missed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So yep It's about to happen ( you will know what I'm talking about after reading the first few paragraphs.)**

**I do not own The Boondocks and the two songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 9**

"Huey." I heard her mumble.

I turned to look at her, she was sleeping.

She looked so peaceful and somehow I felt safe with her next to me.

I don't know what motivated or pushed me to do what I was about to do, but I found myself inching closer to her face. I kept staring at her lips. Was I really going to kiss her? Should I kiss her? Would she mind? These questions ran through my head but were dismissed when I noticed she opened her eyes. For some reason I made no effort to move. We looked each other in the eyes with out making a sound. Our lips were a couple of inches apart from each other. She closed her eyes again. Was she giving me permission to kiss her?

"Kiss me." She demanded, still with her eyes closed.

I gulped, somehow turning nervous. Was Jazmine really giving me permission? And was she really about to kiss a girl?

"Kiss me." She repeated, now opening her eyes.

"A-a-are you sure?" I asked, stuttering on my words.

She nodded and closed her eyes again.

I gulped one last time before breaking the little space we had. My lips were on hers and hers on mine. If I had to describe the sensation of this moment I would probably say that it felt like little feet dancing on my lips. I loved this feeling. It was a quick soft kiss. She looked at me and touched her lips. Was she regretting it?

"How was it?" I dumbly asked her.

She looked at me and then looked down at the mattress.

"Nice." She whispered

"Do it again." She said as she closed her eyes again.

This time I felt like a professional and kissed her longer and with more passion. She placed her arms around my neck as I climbed on top of her. I was so busy kissing her that I did not notice someone had walked in until they spoke.

"Oh shit my bad."

I broke from Jazmine's lips to see who was standing in the door frame. It was the same guy from before.

"Don't mind me, carry on."

"GET OUT!" I yelled in a menacing tone.

He got the memo and quickly left the room. I turned back to face Jazmine but she was now standing up on the other side of the bed, her back towards me.

"We should go back." She said.

"Why?" I asked, maybe sounding a bit desperate but not caring at the moment.

She stayed quiet and tried to head out the door but I caught her arm before she could leave.

"Why?"

I must sound so pathetic.

She did not once look at me.

I let go of her and she walks out.

I must have fucked up.

A couple of seconds later I also headed downstairs.

"There you are man, here take him back. I swear I rather watch a whole season of Honey Boo Boo than watch a drunk Riley." Caesar said as he handed me my brother.

He was passed out.

I was pretty short, in this body, compared to him. My brother was 5'11 while I was 5'5; in my regular body I'm 6'3. He staggered over me and it took all the strength I had to not drop him.

"Riley wake up." I said, but he was out cold.

How the hell am I going to talk to Jazmine and take care of Riley at the same time? I looked around for Caesar but he disappeared. I guess I'm going to have to talk to Jazmine later and take Riley home. Caesar had given me his car keys so he would not loose them at the party. I dragged my unconscious brother to the burgundy 1995 Buick Lesabre. I placed him in the passenger seat and buckled him up before heading over to the driver's seat and doing the same. I drove for a good forty minutes before reaching Timid Deer Lane. We were two minutes away from Grandads house. Riley woke up.

"Where am I?" He asked, the alcohol wore off a bit.

"I'm taking you home." I informed him.

Riley stared at me and then he turned green. With out hesitation I stopped the car and unbuckled his seat belt, as soon as he stepped out he vomited.

"That's what you get for drinking underage." I said as I stared forward and taped on the staring wheel.

After a minute Riley whipped his mouth with his shirt sleeve and closed the door.

"You actin like you's my sista." He said.

"Or brother." He added.

I kept driving until I saw Dorothy parked in the driveway. I parked on the side of the curb.

"You act just like Huey's ol bitch ass."

Riley seemed like he was thinking of something and he began mumbling things I could not understand, but then he said it.

"Huey why the hell is you a girl?"

"Took you a while to recognize your own brother." I said.

"I knew from the start who you were but I thought it was crazy so tried to shake it off."

I sighed.

"You can't tell anyone, the only person that knows is Caesar."

I began explaining everything to him. After almost an hour Riley stepped out the car.

"Remember you can't tell anyone, not even Grandad. Riley I swear if I stay a girl because of your big mouth I will personally make your life a living hell."

"Chill nigga, ok I wont."

I nodded.

"Better not."

I started the engine.

"So we heading back to the party?"

I glared at him.

"Fine." He mumbled as he opened the car door and got out.

* * *

I stepped out the car, was it me or does it seem like more people showed up? There were people dancing in the front yard, a white boy climbed the roof in nothing but his underwear.

"I'm the king of the world!" He shouted.

Was this crazy white boy about to jump?

He answered my question when he leaped down face first, luckily bushes were bellow to catch him fall. He came out with a few scratches. He began to start climbing again. Really how stupid and drunk can he be? I ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Get down." I said in a menacing voice.

He got scared and did what I said.

What? I could not watch him jump again.

He walked away and I headed inside. I could barely walk inside, that's how crowded it was. Everyone was pretty much wearing swimsuits now. I tried to head to the back, maybe I could find my clothes but I doubt it. I walked into the backyard and surprisingly only a few people were occupying it. I took this as a sign to find my clothes quick, at least before the party heads this way. I searched for a couple of minutes before finding my black shorts, now I had to look for my black shirt. I looked and looked but I could not find it. I was about to give up but then I saw someone with it. These four guys, one black and the rest white, where playing with it. They made it into a ball and were tossing it around.

"Hey that's my shirt!" I yelled and got their attention.

I walked up to them furiously, no one ever thought them to not touch other peoples shit?

"Hey lil mama, whats your name?"

I ignored him and tried to grab my shirt but he snatched it away quick. I swear if this negro doesn't give me my shirt...

"Wanna play a game?" He asked me.

"Give me my shirt." I said.

He ignored me and threw it over at his friends.

Wow, they want to play this game cause I'm short.

"Try to get it!" One of the white boys said as he threw it in the air and another white boy caught it.

Ok they asked for it.

I walked up to the guy that had my shirt and kicked him in the knees, knocking him down. They stared at me in shock and fear. I grabbed my shirt and placed it on.

"You want to fight?" I asked the rest of them.

They shook their heads furiously and gave me room to walk away.

I'm done with this party.

I walked inside to find Caesar, Jazmine was probably gone by now... or maybe not.

"Go Go Go 'Head!" Everyone sang along to the song in the background.

"You Fancy Huh You Fancy Huh." They continued.

I saw Cindy and Jazmine dancing on a table grinding on each other. I can expect this from Cindy, but from Jazmine? A couple of guys climbed up and began grinding on the both of them. I clutched my fist.

Don't they know who Jazmine belongs too?

I broke through the chanting crowd until I reached the foot of the dining table.

"Jazmine get down before you hurt yourself." I shouted so she could hear me over the loud music.

Cindy told her something I could not make out but if I had to guess she probably told her to ignore me.

"Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois!" I shouted.

I could tell she heard me since she twitched.

She looked down at me.

"How do you know my full name?" She asked.

I ignored her.

"Get down, you can hurt yourself."

Jazmine had stopped dancing and because of this the guy behind her grabbed her by the waist.

"Come on girl, why you stop? Shake your hips baby thing."

I grabbed him by the ankle and pulled, he weighed a lot but I managed to pull him down. I had forgot he was holding on to Jazmine. Girls must have better reflexes than guys since I manged to grab her before realizing she was falling. She held on tight, like her life depended on it. I noticed the song had changed and everyone began dancing differently than before, even Cindy and the rest of the guys were not grinding like before. I recognized the song it was I don't want to be a player no more by Big Pun. Jazmine eventually let go of me.

"Thank you." She said.

I did not hear it because of the music but I could read her lips.

I shook my head and smiled, yes smiled.

She smiled back and kissed me on the cheek before walking away. I blushed.

'What was that for?'

I wondered as I watched her disappear through the crowd.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So here is chapter 10. Longer AN at the bottom.**

**I do not own the boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

I laid on my bed tossing and turning in pain, what was going on? My stomach was hurting so bad. I finally got up, since I had to pee. I had gotten comfortable with this, so it's easier to take a shower or use the restroom. I take my pants off and sit on the toilet. Red. That is what I saw when I looked at my underwear. Blood? Then I put two and two together. Great I was having a period, well woman can't tell me now that I have no idea what one feels like. Luckily I found an unopened pack of pads under the sink. I followed the directions and placed it on another pair of panties. It cant be that bad, can it? As time passed it felt like it was getting worse and worse. I really have a new kind of respect for women. I mean I was never the type to disrespect a woman, unlike my brother, but at the same time I did not pay much attention to them. This experience is opening my eyes. I got dressed and grabbed some money, I had a random craving for chocolate. I don't even like chocolate, or anything sweet for the mater. As I walked I thought about Jazmine and what we had did at that party. Jazmine had not spoken to me since then and that was three days ago. Tomorrow was the last day of spring break and after that we were headed back to school, maybe I could talk to her then. When I get to the local supermarket I stack my buggy with chocolate chip cookies, chocolate covered doughnuts, chocolate milk, chocolate pudding, and so on. I literally spent forty bucks just on chocolate. As I walked up the stairs to my apartment I saw someone who I thought I would never see again, well until Monday. Jazmine stood there, in her hand she had a chocolate cake. Damn that's what I forgot to buy. Wait no scratch that, stop thinking about chocolate already. She turns my way, finally realizing I was heading her way.

"Hey Hue, how are you today?" She asked while smiling.

"I'm fine." I simply said as I opened the door.

She smiled at me and then eyed the multiple bags I was carrying.

"You went grocery shopping?"

"You can call it that." I said as I entered, Jazmine right behind me.

We headed to the kitchen where she sat down and I placed the grocery's back.

"I brought cake, I hope you like chocolate."

"I don't like sweets but I'm craving them at the moment." I informed her.

She laughed.

"I've only met one person in my life who did not like sweets, I guess you're the second one. But at least you crave them time to time so maybe you should not be compared to him." She said as she grabbed two plastic plates and began cutting the cake. I poured us a glass of chocolate milk, I did not bother asking her if she wanted any since I knew she would say yes. I handed her the cup and she took it with a smile. We ate in silence.

* * *

We sat on the couch, Jazmine had brought some movies over and to make her happy here I was watching Mamma Mia.

"Did you like it?" She asked me after the movie was over with.

How could I like it, chick flicks and random singing is not my thing.

"It was alright." I replied shrugging.

She went over to the DVD player and removed the disk.

"Hue why don't you sleep over? Or I could sleep over if you don't want to leave the house."

"You want to sleep over?" I asked dumbly.

"Yeah silly, if you don't mind."

I shook my head.

"You can stay over, I bought a lot of snacks so.."

She laughed.

"But what about clothes?" I asked.

She looked at me and blinked in confusion before speaking.

"We seem to be the same size, I could just borrow them from you."

I nodded.

She cheered, I guess she was not feeling awkward. I began to blush after thinking about our make-out session. Jazmine,luckily, had not noticed. My stomach began growling and soon after hers did to.

"Chinese?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied as I grabbed my phone to call.

* * *

After eating we both headed to my room. I figured this could be a perfect opportunity to make her realize who I truly am. I handed her one of my shirts that I had managed to get from my old room. This shirt was the one Jazmine would always sniff since she said it smelt good. She looked at it and then sniffed it. Was this happening? Am I going to be free from this curse?

"Your shirt smells good." She said.

I wanted to drop to the floor.

Jazmine come on, really?

She looked at me confused.

"What is it?" She asked.

I was so tempted on telling her who I truly was and how blind she is for not seeing it. But then I remembered what Mara said.

'If you tell anyone who you are you will remain a girl forever.' Her voice echoed in my head while I mumbled 'I know'. Come to think of it, it has been a while since I've seen her.

Jazmine began snapping her fingers in my face.

"I'm not a dog." I finally said as I came to my senses.

"I'm sorry but you seemed out of it." She told me.

I shook my head.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?" She asked me.

"Stuff." I replied as I removed my shirt and went for my bra.

Another thing I learned while being a girl is that sleeping with one on, especially when you are a D cup, is really uncomfortable.

Jazmine began blushing as I unhooked it. What is she blushing at? I wondered as I removed it. I looked over at her and she was beat red.

"Do you have a fever?" I asked her, still confused.

She turned around furiously, I swear I saw the wind get knocked out of her as she did it. I put a shirt on and then some basketball shorts. Jazmine headed to the bathroom. There were two ways you could access the bathroom, from my room and from the main hall. I had finally realized why she was blushing and I blushed harder, if even possible. Good for me Jazmine was not in the room to see my flustered cheeks. By the time she returned, in my shirt and PJ pants, we had both calmed down. I was laying on my bed already. She walked towards the bed slowly.

"You can come lay down, I'm not going to bite you." I said as I pulled out a book from my dresser.

She sighed, maybe in relief.

She finally laid down and just watched me read.

"What are you reading?"

"Running A Thousand Miles For Freedom." I simply said as I flipped the page.

"Cool." She said.

It was quiet again until she sighed softly and then heavily, like she wanted me to notice her.

"What is it Jazmine?" I asked, knowing she wanted something from me.

"Why don't we do something fun?"She said.

"We are doing something fun. I'm reading and you are watching me read."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Come on Hue, be serious."

I raised and eyebrow.

"I thought I was serious."

She shook her head.

"Maybe you are having fun but believe me I'm not."

I closed my book and sighed.

This was the side of Jazmine I hated. She could be so annoying at times, but in the end she always wins.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Do you have the game Uno?" She asked me.

Did I bring Uno with me? Maybe I left it in my old room, after all the reason I had that game was because Jazmine forced me to buy it so we could play together. She said she never did anything but watch me read, so she decided we should have an activity we could both enjoy. I was pretty good at card games but the only card game she was good at was go fish and I was not going to play that. So in the end we both picked Uno, and even if it was a childish game it was still a game where you needed to use your brain. I looked over to where I kept all my personal things and Uno, to my surprise, was in it. Why did I bring this with me? I'm Hue now, so why would I need this game?

"Yay, you have the game." Jazmine cheered.

Well good thing I did, I guess.

I began shuffling and then dealing them. I looked at my deck of cards, most of them where blue except for a red skip card and a yellow draw two. The color was green and Jazmine had dropped down a skip card so it was her turn again. She then dropped down a green five and then a blue five, concluding her turn. I smirked. I dropped down two 3's and ended my turn. After five minutes I had called out Uno, I was waiting for her to go. She dropped down a yellow two. I knew she was hoping that this was not the color I needed to win, but unfortunately for her I had a wild card so I was going to win either way.

"Uno out." I said as I dropped the card with the rest.

"You got lucky." She said.

"Sure I did." I said as I began fixing the deck for her, it was her turn to shuffle.

I handed the deck to her.

"This time I will win." She said as she dealt the cards.

"Keep dreaming." I said smirking.

* * *

**AN: So I wrote it the way I play Uno and one of the rules I was thought with is that if it's your turn and lets say the color is green and a five and you happen to have a blue five and a yellow five you can drop it down. It's an easy way to get rid of cards. So if you were reading like "This is not how you play Uno." well you now know why I wrote it like that. Plus my way is more fun than the original way. If you are interested more on this particular way you can PM me. I will see you all in the next chapter. Love you all. -Cutechibilolita**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So I had this chapter written but I was to lazy to correct it until now so my bad I took a while but after working on a bunch of essays I don't feel like writing much but here is chapter 11 so I guess you guys can forgive me, right? LoL. Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really do appreciate you all.**

**Shoutouts:**

**Babyaca105: Thanks, I'm so happy you did and don't worry I will :D.**

**I do not own The Boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

"Man It's been four months since we heard from McHater up in here. Damn where the hell is he?" Cindy said.

I watched Caesar look at me and then shrug and Riley sipping on a juice packet awkwardly.

Cindy looked at him in suspicion.

"Riley do you know something we don't?"

He almost chocked on the juice box.

"Who me?" He asked, trying to sound innocent.

I glared at Riley, I swear if he slips up and says something.

"Yeah, who else is I talking to nigga."

"You need to stop saying 'nigga'." Caesar said, chiming in.

"Cin you not black." Riley said.

"Oh so Gin and Rummy can say it but I can't, this some bullshit."

Caesar looked my way and smirked, sort of like he was telling me 'Your welcome.'

Jazmine walked over to our table and sat next to me.

She sighed heavily.

I ignored her at first but she kept doing it, sort of like she wanted my attention.

"What's wrong?" I asked, Riley and Cindy were still arguing about the word 'Nigga.'

"There's this big math test coming up and, even though you have been tutoring me, I feel like I wont pass."

"Why you say that, Jazzy?" Caesar asked, jumping into our conversation.

"Because, It's on everything we have learned and I can barely remember any of it."

Caesar laughed.

"Ceez I'm serious, this is not a laughing matter."

"You'll do fine." He assured her.

I nodded in agreement.

"Caesar is right. I've seen the improvement and besides we can recap a few things if you want." I assured her.

Her eyes shone like diamonds.

"Really, oh thank you Hue." She thanked me with a bright smile, maybe the brightest I've seen so far.

"So what problems do you want to relearn?" Caesar asked her.

She smiled.

"All."

Caesar and I looked at her and then each other.

"Jazmine, when is this test?" We both asked.

"Tomorrow."

I was about to faint.

"Jazmine.." I started calmly.

"...why the hell did you tell me now?" I picked up my tone, sounding angry.

I was angry.

"Sorry, It's just that I thought I could do it by my self."

"How long have you know?" I asked, still mad at her.

She looked away.

"Jazmine!" I exclaimed, Cindy and Riley stopped arguing and were now focused on us.

"A week."

"A week!"

What is wrong with her?

"Jazmine, really? Why didn't you just come to me in the first place?"

"I didn't want to bother you." She said, trying to sound innocent but I was not falling for that.

She always played the 'I'm innocent and naive' card when she knew she was in trouble.

"Stop acting like you are innocent, I'm not falling for that trick."

She began to whimper.

"Don't do it." I said.

"Jazmine I'm warning you." I continued.

Her eyes began to glaze over and her cheeks turned red.

"Stop it."

It was too late, here came the tears.

She began wailing loudly, the table next to ours began looking at her.

"Come on Jazmine, stop it." I said.

I hated when she cried. Once I could deal with it but now it was annoying, and she knows how much I hate it when she cried.

"I'm sorry Hue...I just...want to paaassss." She said as she wailed loudly.

I looked over at Caesar and he shrugged.

"Jazmine stop crying, we'll tutor you."

"Wow, we? You mean you." Caesar whispered over to me.

"No, you are helping me. I might be skilled but there's no way I could teach her a whole semester of math in one day."I whispered back.

"You owe me." He said.

"Whatever."

I looked over at Jazmine, she was wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"Come to my house after school."

She nodded as the bell rang, dismissing lunch.

* * *

Caesar and I both cringed. Jazmine had placed all the books and assignments she had used this semester and the stack was high.

"Jazzy this is all of it, right?" Caesar asked.

"Well, this is from the first semester."

She pulled out two plastic bags and placed them on the table.

"These are from now." She said with a smile.

"Huey I'm going to die." Caesar whispered in my ear.

"Don't, I need your help." I whispered back.

"What are you both whispering about?"

"Nothing Jazzy. Ok, where should we start?" Caesar said but began to get lost when he looked at the pile again.

Jazmine shrugged.

"Well we can start with fractions since I'm really bad at those."

"You mean like multiplying them?" Caesar asked her.

"Yeah and everything else."

He looked at me with an expression that said 'Please kill me now.'

"Ok lets get started." I said as I grabbed one of Jazmine's math books.

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table looking at Caesar's and Jazmine's facial expression. Jazmine looked like her soul was leaving her body and Caesar seemed to be joining her pretty soon.

"H-h-h-hue do you think y-y-you could explain it to her?" Caesar said in a shaky voice.

We had been siting here for a good three hours and so far we only manged to get trough one book. Jazmine seemed to get a few things but she still needed help understanding the other things.

"What about we take a quick break?" I suggested.

Their expressions changed quickly.

"Yes please!" They both exclaimed.

"Only five minutes, we need as much time as we can get."

Their face went back to how it was before but they shook it off quick.

"Five is better than nothing." Caesar said and Jazmine nodded in agreement.

They both sighed. Jazmine began to stretch while Caesar went over to the pantry.

"Wow Hue you got chocolate, Is it the female taste buds?"

I shot daggers at him and he must of realized what he said since he was covering his mouth.

"Don't act like guys don't like chocolate." Jazmine said in the middle of touching her toes.

We both sighed in relief.

The thing is I can give her hints but in the end she needs to figure it out on her own. This is the only way to turn me back.

Caesar grabbed a chocolate bar and began eating nervously. He knows I'm going to get him back.

I looked over at the stove's clock.

"It's time to start again."

"Oh come on Hue, just five more minutes." Jazmine begged.

"Jazmine you need all the time you can get. If you would have told us sooner-"

"We wouldn't be in this situation." She finished my sentence while mimicking my voice.

I stared at her and she stared back.

"Ok ok lets start." Caesar said, Jazmine and I were still having a starring at one-another

"Guys?" He said.

I looked away and grabbed another math book.

"Fine." She said as she grabbed her note book and pen.

* * *

I stared at the clock.

3 A.M.

I looked over at Caesar, he was sleeping. His head was on the kitchen table and he was drooling all over it. I'm going to make him clean that up later. As for Jazmine, she was trying not to fall asleep. I watched her slowly close her eyes and opening them and I have to admit that her effort is pretty cute.

"Jazmine." I whispered gently.

She looked up from her math book.

"Yes?" She asked me.

"Go to sleep, you need to rest for the test. You can sleep on my bed."

"But we still have two more books."

"Don't worry about it. Go to sleep, I'll figure something out." I said.

I did not realize it until she mentioned it but I was smiling.

She smiled back.

"Ok, good night Hue." She said before heading to my room.

I grabbed a blank sheet of paper and began writing.

* * *

"Man you look like you are about to die." Caesar said as he chewed on a granola bar.

I ignored him.

"Good morning!" Jazmine exclaimed happily as she walked into the kitchen.

"Damn Jazzy, no need to be this loud at six in the morning." Caesar said as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

She smiled and walked over to me.

"How did you sleep?" She asked.

As on cue I began to doze off.

"Omg don't tell me.."

"Yup, She's been up all night." Caesar told her.

"Hue, why did you not go to bed!" She exclaimed, angry at me.

"Here." I said.

"What is this?" She asked as she took the folded up piece of paper from my hand.

"I dumbed down a few things so you could understand it." I simply said.

"Hue did you stay up all night just for me?"

Her eyes shimmered and it caused me to blush.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered.

She squealed and hugged me.

"Thank you so much. I promise I will pass."

I nodded.

"Guys we need to leave soon." Caesar announced.

* * *

When I got home from school I did not waste anytime. As soon as I walked trough my front door I passed out in exhaustion. The next day Jazmine got her math score.

"I got a B!" She exclaimed.

The other kids turned to see what the commotion was all about but ignored it after realizing it was nothing.

"We did it!" Caesar exclaimed.

"Why don't we celebrate." He added.

"Yeah, what about tomorrow you both come over to my house for dinner? My Dad is going on a business trip and I don't really wanna be alone."

"Sounds good to me, what do you think Hue?" Caesar asked.

I shrugged.

"Whatever."

She smiled and whispered so I would only hear her.

"Thanks for the study sheet, that helped me a lot."

And then she kissed me on the cheek.

"N-n-no problem." I stuttered.

"Aww aren't you both cute." Caesar teased.

"Shut up." I said as I punched him.

Jazmine just laughed the whole time.

* * *

**AN: So this is an announcement to all the people that review as "Guest." I love giving out shoutouts but If I see guest I think you all are the same person so if you would like a shoutout please go by a unique name. **

**I will see you all in the next Chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So this is a short chapter in Jazmines POV. I did a double update yay. I wrote this in thirty minutes so this is why it's short, but the again I don't this chapter was meant to be long anyway. Next chapter will be the celebration/party at Jazmine's house.**

**I do not own The Boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

"Jazzy fresh! What is happenin?" Cindy shouted as she walked in my room.

This was her way of saying hi.

"Hey Cin, not much I'm just folding clothes."

She looked at me with pity. I really hated when she did that.

"Cindy I'm fine."

"I know but-"

"Cin I hate it when you look at me with pity." I told her again, I have told her a million times but she still dose it.

Ever since my mom left I've been the one taking care of everything around the house.

"Jazzy you need a break, you've not gotten out since the party. Just ask your dad if you can take a break, I know he'll say yes."

"Cin, I don't need one I'm fine."

She looked at me with the same expression as before. I just ignored it and kept folding.

"What brings you here anyway?" I asked trying to change the subject and kill the silence between us.

"I was passing by and thought I should stop by."

"You went over to see Riley, didn't you?"

She blushed.

I knew Riley and Cindy had a thing for each other, pretty much everyone with a brain and two working eyes did, but they try to hide it from us or deny it.

"You guys been dating how long now?"

"How did you know?" She asked, shocked that I knew.

"Cin I'm your best friend, and besides it's obvious that you both like eachother."

" It's been almost a month. You can't tell anyone, ok?"

I nodded and placed my pinky finger in front of her so she knew I was serious.

"I pinky swear."

She gladly shook pinkies with mine.

There was finally a peaceful silence, giving me time to finish what I was doing. I left my room with a basket full of folded clothes and came back with it empty.

"You done?" She asked.

"The only thing I have left is cook dinner, but I still have a couple of hours so I'm free."

She smiled and plopped down on my bed.

"Your dad still gone on that business trip?"

"Yeah, he's coming back Tuesday."

"Then why you cooking dinner? Just eat a frozen dinner or somethin."

"Well Caesar and Hue are coming over later to celebrate my good grade in math."

Her eyes lit up.

"You havin a party!"

"Cin It's not a party."

"How you gon have a party and not invite me? That's messed up Jazzy."

I sighed.

"Cin It's not a party, besides It's a way to thank Hue and Caesar for taking their time to teach me."

She stared at me up and down.

"I want to come to the party."

"Fine." I said, giving up.

She threw her fist in the air in victory.

I shook my head at her.

"So, Jazzy, where do you think Riley and I should go on our first date?"

I really had to think about this question since Riley and her are not your everyday normal couple.

"The club." I said, finally coming up with an answer.

"Jazzy I can't take Riley to a club." She exclaimed.

I thought about it again.

"I can see you both smashing mail boxes and egging houses and then kissing under the moonlight." I told her.

This idea made her blush.

"I'll think about it."

I laughed at her reaction, she was completely red.

"Jazzy stop laughing." She playfully pushed me, causing me to laugh harder.

We both laughed some more before calming down.

"Cin, I need to tell you something."

She got serious.

"What is it Jazzy?"

I wasted no time and got straight to the point.

"I kissed Hue."

She was silent for a couple of seconds before shouting

"You did what?!"

"I kissed her."

"When did this happen?"

"The night of the party."

"And you tell me now! Oh My God! What did she do?"

"She kissed me back."

Cindy looked like she was about to faint.

"My best friend is a lesbo. Sweet innocent Jazmine who crushes on hateraid Huey Freeman is a lesbo." She mumbled to herself but I could hear her.

I rolled my eyes.

"Cin I told you that I don't like girls, I just like Hue. There's something about her that really reminds me of Huey and I feel it's like I'm falling in love allover again." I told her.

"Jazzy listen to me Hue is not Huey so why are you crushing on her?"

"In a weird way I feel like she is Huey."

She looked at me like I was loosing my mind, and I probably was.

"Jazmine you really need a break. That is crazy. Anyway I will support you all the way cause you still my home gurl."

I smiled.

"Thanks Cin, that really means a lot to me."

She smiled.

"Let's get ready for the party, you gotta look your best for Hue." She said.

I smiled.

"Ok."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So I've began exercising since I really need it and let me tell you guys how soar I am. My body is not used to this and I did an hour of legs, belly, and arm exercises. Its so uncomfortable to sit and hard to sleep since pretty much everything hurts but in a weird way I like it since it makes me feel like I'm getting things done. Well no pain no gain I guess. Anyway I leave you all to chapter 13. I'm going to give shoutouts in chap 15.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13**

"What are they doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well Cindy insisted on coming and Riley tagged along after Cindy told him about our get together."

"The more the merrier." Caesar said happily as he bit into a chicken leg.

"You didn't cook today Jazzy?" Riley asked.

"Nope, I was busy getting things ready so I just bought some chicken."

Now that I look Jazmine does look a bit different, but what is it? I can't tell.

"Oh, Hue I remembered you telling me that you don't particularly eat meat, so I did get something special just for you." She told me as she pointed to a plate wrapped in foil.

"I made some shrimp and vegetables. Sea food is fine right?"

I nodded.

"Great! I'm happy that it's ok, I was really worried that you wouldn't like it."

She was worried?

"Anyway I'm going to go see what the others are doing." And with that she left the kitchen and headed towards her living room.

I opened my plate and for some reason I felt my cheeks turn red, stupid girl hormones.

* * *

"Party! It's a party!" Cindy shouted as she lifted her cup in the air.

What in the hell is she drinking that is making her like that? I know for sure that Jazmine did not give her any alcohol since Tom hides his stash pretty well. He's been drinking a lot since the divorce. I noticed Riley was sneaking his way towards the punch bowl Jazmine had made.

"Riley what are you doing?" I asked as I walked towards him.

"N-nothin much, just gettin a drink."

I had a feeling he was doing more than that.

"So what are you hiding behind your back?" I asked, this startled him and I knew something was up for sure now.

"W-w-what you is talkin 'bout nigga, I ain't hidin shit."

"Then show me your hands if this is true."

He showed me his right hand and then his left after placing his right hand behind is back again. I was starting to get annoyed so with one quick movement I managed to snatch whatever he was hiding. I looked down at my hands and anger washed over me.

"What the hell Riley! Why the hell are you spiking the punch and why the hell do you have this!" I said.

Riley scoffed.

"Chill, I'm just tryin to lighten up the party. You always killin a niggas vibe."

I smacked Riley on the back of his head and then dumped the punch bowl in the sink. Jazmine was playing music so everyone missed Riley's and I's argument. Jazmine walked into the kitchen and noticed what I was doing.

"Hue!" She shouted.

"Why are dumping out the punch?"

"Riley spiked it."

"What! So this is why Cindy is acting funny." She said as she pondered about Cindy's behavior.

"I'll go get some more, I think I still have time."

She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I bought soda anyway so it's fine."

I nodded.

What was so different about her today? Wait!

"Jazmine are you wearing makeup?"

She blushed.

"Yeah, Cindy said I should try to look good since this is a special occasion."

Now that I think about it she is the only one who is dressed up.

Compared to the rest of us Jazmine is the only one dressed like she is going to an actual party. I looked at her closely.

"You didn't have to wear a skirt you know, Cindy is wearing sweatpants and a jersey."

"I know." She said quickly and angrily, startling me for a second.

"I just wanted to...I wanted to...never mind." She said as she left the kitchen.

Sometimes I wonder what goes through her head.

* * *

"Where is the punch?" Cindy asked out loud, sounding a bit buzzed.

"Hue got rid of it." Jazmine informed her.

"Wha? Why, I was liking it." She said as she did some kind of twirl.

Jazmine laughed at the drunk girl and then her eyes met mine. She looked away quickly and helped Cindy take a seat on the couch. I sighed. Why the hell is she so mad?

"Girl problems huh?" Caesar said as he came out of nowhere.

"Huh? No."

"I know that expression." He said as he looked at Jazmine.

"What did you do now?" He asked, looking back at me.

"If I knew I wouldn't be in this mess. She was fine a couple of seconds ago and then, after talking to her in the kitchen, she started to act this way."

"What did you tell her in the kitchen?" He asked me.

"I was just wondering why she was so dressed up."

He looked at me and shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I think she wants to impress you. Think about it, you kissed her as a girl and she did not push you away. Chances are that she does like Hue, but Huey better watch out." He said the last part in a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at his lame joke.

Riley dived into the conversation.

"You both kissed! I never thought you had it in you. I guess you ain't a gay nigga after all."

I shook my head and walked away from the both of them.

"Jazmine can we talk?" I asked her.

She looked at me and back at Cindy.

"Sure." She said as she got up.

"Guys.." Cindy said.

"Yeah Cin?" Jazmine asked her.

"I don't feel so good."

And before Jazmine and I could do anything Cindy vomited allover me.

Just great.

Caesar rushed over to the kitchen, probably to get napkins, and Riley stood their laughing.

* * *

"Here, you can use my shower." Jazmine said as she handed me some clothes.

"Hears a pair I never wore so you can use them." She said as she handed me a pair of pink stripped boy shorts.

"I'm downstairs, or do you want me to stay with you?"

"No no, you can go." I said.

She nodded and left her room.

I looked at the underwear she gave me and blushed. I know she said that she never wore them but just think about her in them made me... Ok stop thinking about it. Maybe I should take a cold shower. What is going on with me? I never thought of Jazmine like this, I mean have I? I don't know. Do I...like her? I shook my head and hoped into the shower.

Four minutes later I was out and dressed. I headed back downstairs but saw no one except for Jazmine.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Riley took Cindy home and Caesar said he had something to do that he forgot of."

I nodded.

"Sorry Cindy puked on you."

I shook my head.

"It's not your fault so don't worry about it."

She smiled and I did it again, I blushed.

"Hue are you ok? You're a bit red-"

I don't know what motivated me. Maybe my body got taken over by some unknown being, sounds logical considering my situation. But whatever it was pushed me to do the unthinkable. For the second time in my life I found my lips pressed on hers. Surprisingly she did not push me away, actually she was kissing back. This kiss was different than our two previous ones. If this kiss could talk it would be probably saying "I want more. Give me more."

My tongue pressed against her lips, it was like I was begging her to open her mouth all the way. At first she was hesitant but, after a couple of more seconds of me pressing my tongue on her lips, she did. I was kissing Jazmine Dubois with tongue. I never thought this day would be happening. I pressed her against the white leather couch and began to unzip her blouse. Since she made no effort to stop me I continued with taking it off. Now she was just wearing a tank-top and skirt. I left her lips and began sucking on her neck, I really don't know what possessed me to do all of this but what ever it was I hope it does not stop because I'm loving this feeling. I began to take her tank-top off and Jazmine went for my shirt. Here we were, Jazmine with no shirt, just a bra and skirt on , and me with a shirt lifted over my chest but still on. I went for one more kiss before giving her a look that asked "Are you sure"? She gave me another look that said "I'm ready". I nodded and went for her bra when I heard something. Jazmine and I both turned our heads towards the front door and before we could move apart Tom walked in.

"Hey Jazmine I'm home-"

He stopped talking when he noticed us on the couch.

* * *

**AN: AKWARDDDDDD, I would hate to be in that situation. I mean if it was a boy you could explain it easier than a girl. If I was in that situation and I walked in on my daughter like that I'd be like "You could at least have the decency to do that freaky business in your room, sheesh I sit on that couch." HAHAHA but that's me. Anyway I will see you all in chap 14, well I hope so LOL.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry for the long wait guys. I began writing but then after a few sentences I lost motivation and it took me a while to get it back. So I was reading previous chapters, since I had forgotten a few things, and I noticed that I had a few errors like one word turning into another word and also some words that I wrote would not show up. For example (I forgot which chapter) Riley and Cindy were fighting over who is a better rapper Drake or Lil. Wayne and when I wrote it only Drake's name came up. You guys really tolerate my writing and I'm happy you are all here to read and help me out. If you all notice something don't hesitate to tell me, just please tell me where it is exactly so I do not have to read the whole chapter to find it. I do proof read but I guess I still miss things. Anyway sorry for the wait and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own The Boondocks**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 14**

It took me a moment for my brain to process but when it did it told me to quickly get off of Jazmine and lift my shirt back down. Jazmine kept staring at her father in shock for a few more seconds before doing the same.

We both looked away from Tom.

"You both have some explaining to do." He said as he began walking through the front hall.

I looked down hoping that Jazmine would do all the talking since I don't know what to say.

"So Jazmine?" Tom questioned as he sat on the loveseat beside the couch.

Jazmine looked up at her father and I could tell she was mortified at this moment. I mean who wants their parent to walk in on them? Especially with the same sex.

"Daddy..." She began.

"I'MINLOVEWITHHUE!" She said fast and loudly.

Tom and I both looked at her in shock.

Tom sighed after a few more seconds of silence.

"Don't do these kind of stuff on the couch next time."

Now it was Jazmine's turn to look at him with shock.

"You don't mind?" She asked.

I knew Tom, for some weird reason, was ok with gay's but I never thought he'd be ok with it if his daughter happen to like girls.

"You are able to make your own decision so I won't stop you. Just do these kind of things in private."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." She squealed as she practically squeezed Tom to death, but he seemed to not mind it at all.

* * *

I stood on Jazmine's front porch with her next to me, I definitely could not stay the night in these circumstances. It was pretty quiet except for the sounds of crickets and other bugs.

"Sorry." I said, braking the silence.

"For what? Kissing me? I'm just as guilty as you." She said with a smile.

Another wave of silence hit us. It felt like we were both feeling awkward but we still wanted to stay next to each other for some particular reason. I replayed Jazmine's words to Tom in my head. 'I'm in love with Hue.' I glanced over at her, she was staring at the floor.

"Jazmine." I said.

She jumped, I must of startled her.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering...well I want to know...you see I want to know if...well..."

"Hue Just spit it out."

"Well I wanted to know why you said you love me? I mean I'm flattered by this and I don't mind us but I was wondering since I know how you feel about...you know... Huey." I said my own name in disgust. I felt like I was competing against my self. It was like I was jealous of me. Don't ask me why I felt that way because I do not know.

"Well I'm not going to lie to you, In reality I do not like girls at all. I'm not attracted to you because of your looks and body, even though you look good, I'm attracted to you because you remind me of him a lot. It's like you are both the same...never mind I'm starting to think crazy."

"What if we were?"

She looked at me in confusion.

"Never mind." I said.

I knew damn well what would happen if I told her my true identity, so why the hell did I say that? What is wrong with me? I'm just tired of this whole girl thing, it makes me feel things like... emotions. I hate it with a passion.

"I should be going." I said as I began walking away.

"Hue." She called out as she grabbed my sleeve.

"We're still friends, right?"

I stared at her for a few seconds before answering her question.

"Of course."

She smiled and let go.

"I'll see you at school then."

I nodded and walked away.

* * *

Caesar was laughing on the other line, I knew I should have not told him.

"Caesar it's not funny." I mumbled.

He began to laugh even more.

"No- no I'm sorry it's just-" He began laughing again.

"Ok ok I'm done... So I can totally picture both of your facial expressions..." He began to laugh even more.

"I thought you were done." I said, annoyed at him.

"Sorry sorry I'm done."

I heard him take a deep breath and then let it out.

"Ok. so what happened after Tom walked in?" He asked in a serious tone.

I rolled my eyes.

"I told you already but you were to busy laughing to hear me."

"Aww come on Huey don't be like that. Repeat it pretty please."

I sighed.

"Nothing really Tom was cool with it he just scolded us because we were in the living room. Then Jazmine and I went to her front porch and just stayed there. ShetoldTomthatshelovedme and then I went home."

"Wow wow what was that last thing you said?"

"I went home."

"Before?"

"We went to her porch."

Even trough the phone I could feel his stare that said 'Yeah sure you did. I know you hiding something.'

"Huey I know you hiding something. You said something supper fast, slow it down."

"Fine." I said sighing.

"She told Tom that she loved me, well loved Hue."

There was silence on the other line.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I'm here... Wow, she said that? And Tom was ok with it?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing really."

"You know this is bad, right?"

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because she is starting to like Hue. I mean you and I both know who you truly are but to her it's like Hue and Huey are two different people. So she is going to love Hue and forget about Huey if you both keep it up. She is not going to love your boy side anymore man."

"Psst I don't care. I never wanted her to love me in the first pace."

I felt a sharp pain in my heart.

"You and I both know that's a lie."

He sighed.

"I wonder when you will stop acting like you can't feel emotions. Anyways I gotta go man, see you at school."

And with that he hung up.

'I wonder when you will stop acting like you can't feel emotions.' I repeated his words in my head.

"I can feel them." I said to no one in particular.

I placed my phone on the kitchen table and went to go take a shower.

* * *

"Hey home gurl! I'm sorry for puking on you last night, my b." Cindy said as she walked besides me.

I really did not feel like hearing her apology at seven in the morning. I just want to get to my math class which I shared with Jazmine. Jazmine has another math class since she really needs the credits.

"Don't worry about it." I said, hopefully she would just drop it and allow me to get to class.

"You see I had to many drinks and-"

"Cindy don't worry about it." I said again, cutting her off.

She looked at me a bit startled but got over it quickly.

"Ok." She said as she stopped at her locker.

I ignored her and kept walking to class.

As soon as I entered the door the bell rung.

'Just in time.' I thought as I sat at my desk.

I placed my stuff down and subconsciously glanced over at the desk next to me. It was surprisingly empty. Jazmine was rarely late or absent so her not being here meant that something was up. I hope it's not about last night. I began thinking about us on her couch but I quickly shook my head so I could stop thinking about it. Our teacher began to take roll, when he said my name I raised my hand to let him know I was here.

"Dubois?" He asked.

"Dubois?" He repeated as he looked around the room.

As he was about to mark her absent she burst through the door panting like she ran a mile.

"Sorry...I'm...Late..." She said in between breaths.

Jazmine literally looked like she was going to die of exhaustion. The teacher must of thought the same and decided not to question her.

"Take your seat." He said.

Jazmine nodded and walked over to her desk, she let out a sigh when she sat down.

"What happened?" I asked in a whisper.

"I woke up late and my dads car broke down halfway here so I had to run the rest. Well I didn't make it before the bell but I made it in time for class."

I nodded.

Our teacher began writing on the board and we both began to take notes.

* * *

"Man so I is walkin in the damn class and she all up in my grill tellin me what I gots to do and I'm like bitch you ain't my momma..."

Riley was telling everyone something that was really not important so I decide to tune him out.

"Hey Huey." Caesar whispered over to me.

"Don't you think Jazmine a bit off today?" He continued.

"I think she's just having a bad day, this morning she was running late and she had to run to school." I informed him.

"I don't know, but if you say so."

I looked over at Jazmine, she was sitting in-between Cindy and Riley. Caesar's words made me paranoid. Was she upset because her dad walked in on us? No it can't be, can it? But we resolved it last night. Dammit Caesar why do you have to run your damn mouth.

"Damn Reezy you told her old ass." Cindy said as she laughed.

"Riley she is just doing her job."

"Jazzy who side is you on anyway?" Riley said.

"Jazmine's right you should respect your teacher even though I believe most of the stuff they teach us are lies-"

"That the government wants us to believe." Riley finished my sentence.

"Yeah yeah, I ain't stayin an hour listenin to her tellin me what I needs to do and shit. Young Reezy ain't got time fo her shit."

"You tell em Reezy!" Cindy said as she high-fived him.

I rolled my eyes and Caesar laughed. Jazmine sighed and decided to ignore them just like me.

* * *

Jazmine and I both walked home like we always did. We said nothing to each other this whole time and honestly the silence was killing me. I'm not one to talk much but she is and the fact that she is quiet is scaring me a bit.

"Jazmine?" I said

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong? You are acting a bit different today. Is it because of-"

"No Hue, it's not. It's just that...well...it's a family problem. Don't worry about it."

She began to walk a bit faster but I managed to catchup with her. I took a look at her face, she looked devastated. Not even when I rejected her did she look like this, I mean don't get me wrong she was pretty hurt that day but she did not look like this. The only time I ever saw her with this facial expression was when Tom and Sarah decided to get a divorce.

"...Jazmine you can talk to me." I gently said like I was talking to a child.

She was quiet and I waited for her to talk. She sighed.

"My parents split up a few months ago and since then I've been staying with my dad."

She stopped speaking and I patiently waited for her to continue.

"The thing is, even if everyone thinks they are, they are not officially divorced until next month and when they will be they are going to fight over custody and I'm scared that my mom will win. This is the real reason I was late today, not because the car broke down but because I ran out of it when my dad told me the news. I thought my mom would leave me with my daddy since she was busy dating but apparently my dad told me that she had called him up and told him that she wanted to pick me up and take me with her. This was why he had returned early from his business trip."

She was crying at this point. We stopped walking.

"I don't want to leave Woodcrest. I love it here, everyone is here. I know if I go with my mom I will be leaving Maryland all together and I can't take that." She said as she rubbed her eyes and sobbed.

"I love my mom the same as my dad and I don't hate her for cheating and leaving me with my emotionally unstable father, but at the same time I feel like he needs me and if I leave he will seriously fall into a deep depression. I'm the only one he has. He's been recovering and this would just brake his heart all over again."

I walked over to her embraced her. I did not say anything because honestly I did not know what to say, the cliché "It's going to be ok." did not sound right to me. I did not want to assure her something that would not happen. Instead I hugged her and soothingly rubbed her back. She cried on my shoulder as I did this.

* * *

**AN: So this was chap 14. Next Chapter I'm going to be doing shoutouts. I will see you all next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So when I began writing this I was planning it on being longer than my story Team Legacy and shorter than my story Please Don't Leave Me Again but now I don't know if I will be passing it or not. I feel like I'm close to ending it but far at the same time. I guess I'm going to just write until whenever.**

**Shoutouts:**

**Twocis: I'm glad you are :).**

**I do not own The Boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 15**

A few days passed since Jazmine told me the news, she has not been coming to school.

"Where is Jazzy, I miss her." Cindy whined.

"She's been gone almost a week." Caesar pointed out.

"I miss her ass too." Riley agreed.

They all looked at me.

"What?"

"You ain't gon say somethin?" Cindy said.

"Oh I miss Jazmine so much." I said in a over dramatic voice.

They all looked at me in suspicion.

"You know something we don't." They said in unison.

"And what if I do?"

"What do you know that I don't?" Cindy asked,sounding desperate.

"It's between Jazmine and I." I informed them.

Jazmine made me promise to not tell anyone about her predicament.

"Why is Jazzy tellin everythang to Hue but she ain't tellin me shit? I thought I was her best friend."

"Huey is her best friend." Caesar corrected her.

"Well his punk ass ain't here so I took the roll since I'm her best female friend." She said sounding a bit disappointed.

"It's nothing personal Cindy, It's just that I was there when she needed me so I know whats up." I informed her, I was felling a bit bad for her.

"So what is the matter with her?" She asked.

"I can't say."

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said as she raised her hands in defeat.

"You can give me a hint though."

"No Cindy I cant. Look why don't you ask her what is wrong and if she tells you then she tells you if not then oh well."

Cindy frowned.

"Fine I will."

I sighed. Hopefully they will stop bugging me for answers.

Even I have not spoken to her since that day so I can understand where they were coming from. I was a bit worried too.

After school I walked home alone and as I did I noticed the familiar green tent on the side of the sidewalk. I walked in.

"Hello?Mara?"

I walked in further but it seemed like she was gone.

"Hello?" I called out again.

I was about to give up and turn to leave but she appeared.

"Huey long time no see, how have you been?"

Well it has been two months since I've seen and talked to her.

"I could be better." I said as I took a seat.

"So what brings you here?"

I sighed.

"It's Jazmine. Her parents got a divorce and her mom wants to fight over custody and take her away from Maryland."

"That's bad. If she moves you will most likely stay a girl."

I looked at her in shock. I did not think of that, she is right. I began to freak out.

"It did not pass your mind at all? I thought this is why you came."

"No, I just wanted some advice. What do I do if she does move then...Oh God I'm fucked."

"Watch the language."

"Sorry but It's true. Can't you use your magic to stop her mom or something?"

She looked at me and sighed.

"I can't use my magic for these sorts of things. I can only use it for good."

"And this is not for good?"

"Well yes It would help you, but you should think about her mom. So I would be using it for a bad cause towards her mother."

I sighed.

"Mara, please, is there anything we can do?"

She began to think.

"Well Jazmine has been living with her father for the past five months while her mother has been fooling around with other man."

I did not even bother to ask how she knew all this.

"If this is the case then it seems a bit random that she has showed up now and wants custody. She not only committed adultery but also filed for a divorce. Honestly I do not think she will win but there is a chance that she will."

"Can't you see the future?" I asked.

"I can't necessary see the future. I can see certain possible events that could happen. I'm not positive if they will occur or not since the they are prone to change." She said.

"Well what do you see now?"

She sighed.

"Jazmine moving away with her mom."

I fell silent.

"Like I said it may or may not happen, It depends on certain events."

"What do I do if she does move?"

She was silent for a moment and looked at me with sympathy. She spoke again.

"If you love her you won't allow her to be taken away from you so easily."

I did not even bother to deny my feelings. I knew damn well how I felt now.

I nodded as I got up to leave.

"Huey." She called out when I was halfway out the tent.

"Good luck." She said and then disappeared with her whole tent.

"Thanks." I whispered before heading in a very familiar direction.

* * *

I stared at the white double front doors contemplating if I should knock or leave. My fist went up and then back down, I've been doing this for at least a minute. All these white neighbors must think I'm a robber or stalker but honestly I don't care. I kept staring at the door, who knows maybe I was hoping that it would magically open and let me in. I took a deep breath and then let it out gently.

"You can do it." I assured myself.

As I raised my hand to knock the door opened revealing a frustrated Sarah.

"Oh, sorry you startled me. May I help you?" She said.

"I'm looking for Jazmine." I said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but she is not here. She left earlier and headed that way." She said as she pointed to the way she went.

I nodded and left. I knew where to find her. I passed all the similar houses until I reached a green filled and began walking up a very familiar slope. As I climbed I could see her puffy copper blonde hair swaying in the wind. I stood at the top of the hill just staring at her. After noticing me she turned around.

"Hue you startled me." She said as she placed a hand on her heart.

"Sorry." I apologized while rubbing the back of my neck.

"How do you even know about this place?" She asked me as she look around.

"I went to your house to see if you were there and your mom pointed in this direction and now I'm here."

Well it's the truth.

She did not even question me.

"So she's still there." She mumbled.

"What's going on?" I asked.

She sat beneath our favorite tree. I did the same.

"She want's me to stay with her until they both go to court. She decided to rent a small apartment just outside of Woodcrest for two months. The amount of time it will take the judge to decide who gets custody of me. I don't want to go back and forth, I'm not an object they can just fight over and share. I want to decide whether I go or stay."

"You might be able too since you are sixteen and have your own say. Besides doesn't the judge know your dad?"

She nodded.

"How did you know."

"Well you told me he's a lawyer."

She stared at me for a couple of seconds before smiling a sad smile.

"I'm glad you are here." She said as she gently cupped my hand.

I blushed.

I don't want her to move, screw the curse. I don't want her to leave me here, not now that I realized how I truly feel. I want to tell her to not go and stay here with me, but she needs my support. If I start to beg for her to stay then I will seem like the one who needs a shoulder to cry on and I know that she needs it more than me. She never moved her hand away, instead we were both holding hands while enjoying each others comfort.

"Hue can I stay with you tonight?" She asked.

She sounded so sad and hurt, how could I say no.

"Sure." I said.

She smiled another sad smile before getting up, I did the same.

"I don't want to stop by my house so lets go directly to yours."

I nodded and we began to walk to my place hand in hand.

* * *

"Here is a towel and fresh clothes."

"Thanks." She said as she took them out of my hands and walked into the bathroom.

I decided to start cooking, maybe this will distract me from the sound of the shower and Jazmine's humming. As I began to get things out I noticed Jazmine's phone was ringing. I picked it up so I could read the caller ID. It was her mom. I placed her iphone back on the counter and resumed on deciding what to cook.

After ten minutes Jazmine stepped out in my black basketball shorts and black tank-top. She sniffed the air.

"It smells good, what are you making?"

"Just a frozen veggie pizza."

"Sounds good." She said smiling.

"Hey Jazmine?"

"Hm?"

"Did you let your parents know where you where?"

She frowned at my question.

"Jazmine." I said, sounding a bit irritated.

"I just want a break from them." She said.

I sighed.

"Your mom called your phone a few times while you were in the shower."

"You didn't answer did you?" She sounded alarmed.

"No, but you should call them and let them know that you are ok. Who knows what Tom is thinking right now."

She stared at me for a few seconds before realizing I was right. She pressed the redial button on her phone and waited for some one to answer. I could here Sarah on the other line, that's how loud she was.

"Jazmine, baby, are you ok? Your father and I are worried sick. Tell me where you are and I will be right over." She said.

"Mom I'm fine. I'm at a friends house and I don't plan on coming home anytime soon, so don't bother waiting on me." Jazmine said coldly.

This was the first time that I ever saw Jazmine like this. Her eyes radiated so much hate towards her mother.

"Ok honey, just let me know if you change your mind."

I could tell that Sarah was feeling disappointed and sad.

Jazmine hung up.

"Don't you think you are acting a bit harsh on her?" I said.

"Hue, she left me and my dad four months alone to sleep around and now she thinks she can just waltz back in and take me away. I've not spoken to her for four months so why dose she care to come now?"

"Because she misses you and realized that her daughter is more important then her random boyfriends." I pointed out.

This was the first time I ever saw her fuming mad.

"Who side are you on anyway?" She yelled.

"I'm on yours, but I can understand how she feels!" I yelled back.

She began to cry and reeled her hand back to punch the wall.

"Jazmine stop! You going to hurt your hand!" I said as I tried to stop her, but it was to late.

"OW!" She screeched in pain.

The walls were made of concrete.

"Let me see." I said as I grabbed her right hand.

She wiped her tears with her left hand while handing me her right.

"You should have just listened to me." I scolded as I went to get the first aid kit.

"This might sting." I warned her as I proceeded to dab her scratched up knuckles.

She made a 'Sstt' sound.

"It hurts." She whined.

"Well suck it up. No body told you to punch the damn wall." I said as I wrapped her hand up.

The kitchen began to smell funny.

"Do you smell that?" I asked.

"Yeah, it smells like something is burning."

Realization hit us both.

"The pizza!" We both exclaimed.

I rushed to open the oven and smoke came rushing out. I grabbed the pan with a mitt and placed it on top of the stove.

"Damn." I mumbled.

The whole bottom was burnt. Jazmine walked over to the kitchen window and opened it. She looked at the pizza and smiled.

"I like it burnt anyway."

Lie, she is just saying that to make feel better. but I still managed to smile.

"Well dig in then." I said.

And with that we forgot about are previous argument and ate all our problems away.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So I would have had this chapter posted up earlier but my computer decided to restart and then I went to a couple of stores with my mather lol. But here it is now. Next chapter I will give shoutouts.**

**I dO nOt oWn tHe bOOndOCks.**

**ENJOY :)**

**Chapter 16**

I was having a strange dream about eating, cotton candy? What is this? I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust before moving slightly to my left. There was something, no, someone laying next to me. All I could see was a big and fuzzy orengy thing. What was it? I lifted my hands to my face and noticed that some of it was in my mouth. Then I realized, the fuzzy-big-orengy thing was Jazmine's hair. I began to spit and cough it out, this woke her up.

"Hue?" She asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

Her hair was literally everywhere, she looked like a lion, a cute one I have to add. I got up and headed to my bathroom, hopefully I could get the hairs out my mouth. When I walked back in my room Jazmine had placed her hair into a messy bun.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

She yawned and then her belly gave me the answer to my question.

"Do you want to eat outside? It's almost lunch time." I told her.

"That's fine." She said as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

I got dressed and waited for her to come out. After ten minutes she did and we were heading out the door. Jazmine was wearing the same clothes as yesterday which were a pair of blue jeans and a purple wife- beater.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked her.

She began to think.

"Can we go to the same place as last time?" She asked.

"You mean the Mexican place?" I asked, making sure this was what she was talking about.

She nodded.

"Ok, lets go." I said as I lead the way.

We did not walk long, eight minutes passed and we were already here. When Jazmine and I used to come here it took around fifteen to twenty minutes to get here from where we lived. I could have driven but secretly I enjoyed the walk with her. We sat by the windows, you could see the parking lot and minuter yard clearly. I ordered my usual taco salad while Jazmine ordered a stake burrito. I watched her take a sip from her soda.

"What?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said, avoiding her gaze.

Jazmine shrugged it off and faced the window.

"It's so beautiful today." She said with a gentle smile.

I nodded in agreement.

After a few more minutes our food was being served to us. Jazmine wasted no time and diged in, I swear she has a black hole for a stomach.

"I used to come here all the time with..." She stopped, catching herself.

"Huey." I finished her sentence.

She looked at me and then nodded.

"Yeah, with Huey." She said as if she was remembering a painful memory.

She probably was.

I'm beginning to hate myself. Why did I have to reject her and why did I not let her down easy? Gosh I'm an idiot.

"What's on your mind?" She asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Hue I know something is wrong, come on tell me."

I sighed.

"I'm an idiot. A friend of mine told me that they loved me and I rejected them coldly, hurting them real bad. Now I'm realizing that I may possibly love them and it's to late."

"It's not to late, you could tell them your feelings and apologize." She said.

"Not in these conditions." I covered my mouth, god I'm really an idiot.

"Conditions?" She asked as she lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah, um, their in California." I lied.

"Oh so this happened before you came here." She seemed to buy it.

I nodded and then sighed in relief. I couldn't tell her the truth, if I did I would stay this way forever.

Jazmine left a tip and insisted that she paid. After a few minutes of our dispute on who should pay I gave in and let her have her way.

"Last time you paid and now It's my turn to return the favor." She said as she handed her credit card to the cashier.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

We walked out the door and headed back to my place.

* * *

"Jazmine when are you planing on going home?" I asked.

"Why?" She said with a mouth full of chocolate pudding.

I looked at her as if saying 'Really?Do I gotta tell you.'

She seemed to not understand.

"Jazmine it's almost ten o'clock, don't you think its time to go home?"

She frowned.

"Are you trying to kick me out?"

I face palm.

"No, Jazmine, I just believe that your parents will freak out if you don't go home." I said.

She took another spoonful of pudding and then spoke.

"They'll be fine, don't worry."

She really needed to go home. It's not that I don't want her here it's just that she needs to face her parents and she cant hide forever.

"Don't you at least want to get your things? We do have school in the morning you know."

"Oh geez I forgot about school."

Maybe I had an excuse to make her go home.

"Well you should go get them." I said smirking.

Once she steps inside she will not be coming out.

"Yeah, ok let's go."

I frowned.

"You go I'll wait here."

She shook her head.

"I don't think so buddy, you are coming with me."

I sighed.

"Fine." I said.

'Anything to get you to stay home.' I finished in my head.

We began walking until we reached the familiar two story white house.

"I'll wait here so go get your things."

Maybe now I can leave.

"Nope." She said as she shook her head.

"I have a plan." She added.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You see that later." She said pointing to a conveniently placed later on the side of the house.

"you're not going to climb it, are you?"

"No."

I sighed in relief.

"You are." She said.

"What?" I almost yelled but she managed to cover my mouth.

"Calm down. The plan is simple, you are going to climb up to that window and once you are inside you are going to get a few of my clothes and bring them back."

"Jazmine you are not serious right?"

"Yes I am, now go." She said as she pushed me forward.

I looked behind me but she gestured for me to go on.

"God what am I doing?" I said as I climbed up the later.

I reached Jazmine's bedroom window and climbed in. Without making any noise I reached into her closet and pulled out a bag. I began to place her clothes and other necessities in it. After that I opened up a drawer full of her underwear. I blushed at the sight of them. Quickly I just grabbed a handful and threw them in the bag as well. I grabbed her back pack under her desk as well. I walked to the window and climbed down when I was done.

"You got everything?" She asked looking inside the bag that I had just handed her.

"I got what I could." I informed her.

She sighed.

"Well beater than nothing." She said as she began walking.

"Your welcome." I said as I followed her.

The things I would do for this girl.

* * *

"No I'm not coming home and no I'm not telling you where I'm at." I heard Jazmine say for the fifth time now.

Her parents had called wondering when she was returning home, apparently Sarah had stayed the night and slept in the guest room.

"I don't want to come home so leave me alone!" I heard her yell.

I was in my room trying to get some last minute homework done, but it was a bit hard with Jazmine talking in the background.

"I'll come back when mom leaves and stops asking for custody."

Ok this is getting interesting. I walked into the living room.

"Honey please don't do this just come home." Tom said, she had her phone on speaker.

"No. Don't worry I'm fine and I will call every night." She said.

"Jazmine can you hear me? Just come home so we can talk." Sarah said, she must of snatched the phone from Tom.

Jazmine cringed.

"I don't want to live with you, I'm happy with dad," She said, she looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm happy here and I don't want to move with you." She finished.

"Jazmine..." Sarah began.

"You don't have a choice in this, only the judge will decide." Sarah finished sternly.

Jazmine had tears strolling down her cheeks.

"Then I'm not coming home." She said before hanging up and turning her phone off.

I watched her sigh and wipe the tears away.

"Am I selfish?" She asked me with a sad look on her face.

"No." I told her.

She nodded and I hugged her.

I've decided, Jazmine is going to stay with me, well until this whole mess is over.

"Don't you have home work?" I asked her.

"I do have this math homework that I need help with." She said nodding.

I smiled.

"Ok, I'll help you."

* * *

**AN: So what did you all think and who side are you on Sarah's or Jazmine's? Before you pick here is a summary: Jazmine wants to stay with her father because she feels like he needs her as well as stay because Woodcrest is her home, but Sarah want's to spend time with her daughter since she feels like Jazmine does not love her anymore** **and she also feels bad for leaving her when she did and just wants to make it up to her daughter. When you review put #TeamJazmine or #TeamSarah. I wanna see who wins lol. I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: So I'm sorry it took me so long, shame on me. I had both these chapters written but honestly I was to lazy to correct them, I just wasn't feeling it. But I've also been busy so... but hey here it is so don't kill me guys. I will give shout outs next chapter which I'm updating with this one since they go together. This one is in Sarah's POV and next is in Jazmines. After reading both leave a review with hash tag TeamJazmine or Sarah. Tell me if you change your mind after reading them. Thanks for waiting on this.**

**I Do Not Own The Boondocks**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 17**

"Why did you tell her that? Now she definitely won't come home."

I felt a little bad for saying that but it was the truth.

"Shut up Tom." I said as I walked to the guest room, where I was staying, and locked the door.

I knew what I said would only drive her more away but I have feelings too. I just want to make up for leaving like I did, I was not thinking clearly and I had a moment of weakness. I wish my daughter could see and understand. I got my phone out and dialed her number again.

"Hey It's Jazmine, I'm not available at the moment but please leave a message." I heard her voice message say.

She has such a bubbly personality so she can't stay mad. In fact the only time I ever saw my daughter mad was when she was thirteen and even then she recovered fairly quickly. I closed my phone and sighed, she must have turned it off after are conversation. I rolled over to the other side of the bed and closed my eyes only to open them again to the sound of knocking at my door.

"What Tom?" I said sternly.

I'm not in the mood to talk to him.

"Come on Sarah let's talk about this whole custody thing." he said on the other side.

"There's nothing to talk about Tom. We will settle everything in court, for now I'm just waiting on Jazmine to come back."

I could here him sigh.

"Well you missed it."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"She was here for like a couple of minutes."

I rushed to the door and opened it.

"What! You talked to her!"

He shook his head.

"No but some of her things are gone, she must of snuck in."

"Damn." I muttered.

I tried to close the door again but Tom stopped it with his foot.

"Tom leave me alone."

"No, you are in my house and till then you will speak to me especially when it's about Jazmine."

I looked away but made no effort to close the door on him.

"I want to know why you are fighting over custody. You've been gone for a couple of months and now you just show up demanding that Jazmine comes back with you, what the hell is your problem Sarah?"

I never heard Tom sound so...demanding and mad.

I looked away.

"Answer me!" He demanded.

" I couldn't stand it." I whispered.

"What?"

"I couldn't stand it!" I shouted, he definitely heard me now.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me confused.

"I couldn't stand the fact that I had left like I did. I knew that what I was doing was wrong but I left without a second thought. But the guilt kept building up and all I could think of was of how Jazmine looked the last time I saw her, so pitifully sad. I knew I had to come back for my daughter but I was scared that she would hate me and apparently I was right." I began to brake down.

"Sarah..." Tom said as he hugged me.

I just realized how much I missed his hugs, it makes me feel warm and safe.

"Jazmine does not hate you, she just does not want to leave her home." He continued.

I pushed him away.

"I know Tom but I'm not giving up, I want custody."

He sighed, probably giving up.

"Fine, we'll let the court settle this."

And with that he left the room, closing the door on his way out.

* * *

I knew this was cheating or as the kids may say "playing dirty" but this was the only way I could reach my daughter with out her running away. I walked to the front desk with a smile on my face, the secretary was happily typing on her computer, she stopped when she noticed me.

"Hello how may I help you mam?" She asked in a overly chipper tone.

"My name is Sarah Dubois and I would like to dismiss my daughter Jazmine Dubois."

"Certainly, let me call her teacher to let them know you are here."

I smiled and took a seat on one of the couches in the front office. I actually go by Sarah Ann Mildstone, my maiden name, but decided to use my ex husbands last name so it be easier to call Jazmine down. I looked over at the clock hanging on the plain white walls. It had been five minutes since I had called her down.

"Excuse me?" I said.

The lady at the desk smiled.

"Yes?"

"I asked for my daughter five minutes ago but she is still not here."

"I'll call her teacher again." She said.

I watched her dial a single number before pressing the talk button.

"Mr. Jeferson is Jazmine on her way?" She asked.

I watched her nod her head and say a simple thanks before hanging up.

"He said she left the class a couple of minutes ago. I'd just wait, I'm sure she is at her locker or something." She said but I ignored her and walked into the main building, I could hear the secretary yell for me to stop. I knew that she was running away from me and I needed to find her fast, this was literally my only chance to take Jazmine with me. I sped walked through the hallways but saw no signs of Jazmine, well not until I turned another corner and saw massive orange-blonde curls flying every where. I began to run, hoping I'd catch up.

"Jazmine!" I yelled.

This caused her to run faster, but there was one thing my daughter did not know and that is that I used to be called Speed Racer back in high school since I used to run cross country and I was always in first place. Yes it had been years since then but I still had it since I managed to grab Jazmine's arm and spin her around so she'd be facing me.

"Jazmine that is enough! You are coming to live with me whether you like it or not!"

"No!" She yelled as she tried to pry herself from my grip, she failed miserably.

"Listen Jazmine I'm sorry for leaving you to take care of your father and I know you don't understand why I left but you will one day. I hope you will never go trough what I had to go trough but when you feel like your life and love life is not moving you want to make a change. I tried to fix your father by telling him to man up and be demanding but that is not how Tom is. After a few years of trying I realized that the problem was not Tom, it was me. I loved your father and I love you but I'm not in love with your father anymore. Yes I love him but I don't love him like I once did Jazmine and I needed to leave to recollect myself. I know it was wrong but I really needed it. I really want to spend these last months with you making up for these past months."

I let go of her wrist and surprisingly she did not flee.

"...Mom..."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Shout outs are below**

**Chapter 18**

I sat at my desk doodling on a blank sheet of paper when my teacher announced that I was getting early dismissal.

"By who?" I asked him.

"Your mother is at the front desk."

'Shit' I internally cursed.

I nodded and began to pack my things, I only had a few minutes to get out of this school before she came after me. I began to ponder if I should go get Hue, she was currently in another class, but I decided against it, it would just slow me down. After grabbing everything I headed out the door and began pacing down the hall. Our school was really big and I was currently located on the east wing of the building which was far away from where I needed to be. After reaching the stairs I began to run down and into another hallway. I had a few more halls before I reached the main building, which is where the main exits are. As I crossed into another hallway I heard someone call my name and I knew exactly who it was so I just ran faster, but she managed to reach up and grab me.

"Jazmine that is enough! You are coming to live with me whether you like it or not!" She yelled.

"No!" I yelled as I tried to pry myself out of her grip, but I failed miserably.

"Listen Jazmine I'm sorry for leaving you to take care of your father and I know you don't understand why I left but you will one day. I hope you will never go trough what I had to go trough but when you feel like your life and love life is not moving you want to make a change. I tried to fix your father by telling him to man up and be demanding but that is not how Tom is. After a few years of trying I realized that the problem was not Tom, it was me. I loved your father and I love you but I'm not in love with your father anymore. Yes I love him but I don't love him like I once did Jazmine and I needed to leave to recollect myself. I know it was wrong but I really needed it. I really want to spend these last months with you making up for these past months."

She let go of my wrist and for some reason I lost the motivation to run away. I never saw her so sad.

"...Mom..."

She looked at me with her glistening ocean blue eyes.

"This still is no excuse for you leaving us." I said, regaining my anger.

"I know and I understand it will take time but I really want to make it up to you and even your father."

"And how the hell are you going to make it up to dad? By taking me away from him, the only person he has left!"

I definitely strucked a nerve since she jumped back.

"I-"

"You think you understand but you don't at all! You're just a home wrecker."

And with that I walked away, not looking back.

* * *

I didn't know where I was going, honestly I just let my legs guide me. Hue was not going to be out for at least an hour or so. If I went over to her apartment I'd be locked out till then. So instead I decided to walk and walk until I reached a very familiar patch of grass. I began walking up the hill where most of my memories resided. I cried on this hill, laughed on this hill, fought and even loved on this hill. This was the only place where I felt safe, where I felt at home. I sat underneath my favorite tree and allowed the wind to blow my hair in my face, such a comfortable breeze. I closed my eyes and surprisingly I had no tears to spill, I guess I ran out. I must have not noticed but I had fallen asleep and when I woke up a familiar presence was sitting next to me. Was it him? Could it be Huey.

I opened my eyes and my green ones fell upon deep burgundy ones.

"Hue- Oh its you Hue. I thought you were someone else."

Hue looked at me in disappointment.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing, you slept a long time."

"Really! How long?"

"Almost an hour, or at least since I've been here. When I came here you were knocked out."

I nodded.

"What are you doing here?" I voiced what I was thinking.

"I wanted to pass time and for some reason I knew you'd be here."

I nodded and we fell into a comfortable silence.

We stayed quiet for at least a good three minutes until Hue broke the silence.

"So I saw your mom walking around the school as if she was a lost puppy or something."

"So she was still there then." I mumbled to myself.

We fell into another silence and this time neither me or her spoke. We literally sat there until sunset and after watching the sun descend we began to head back to Hue's home and my temporary one.

My stomach growled.

"You hungry?"

Well I had not eaten all day, I missed lunch because of my mother and I barely ate breakfast.

I nodded in response.

She smiled.

"Ok, lets go to our favorite place."

I smiled back knowing exactly where she was going to take me.

"Yay! You know me too well." I said as I began to lead the way.

And with that I forgot all about my mother and focused all my remaining attention on having fun with Hue.

* * *

**Darknesssparkles: Hahaha Lesbian Juey, I like that but no he will turn back I promise but when will he that's the question lol. But are you still team Jazzy after reading both chapters?**

**Guest: Why do you feel like that? What did Tom do?**

**Ultimatespider: Awww thank you that made me supper happy. You should start writing I would love to read your stories.**

**Guest: Patience have patience and not everyone knows only Caesar since he is Huey's male best friend and smart and Riley since that's his brother.**

**Milena040301: To be honest I don't know but I can tell you this he will turn back and when he does you can assume that its the end of the story or the end is near.**

**Dsbportal: Are you still?**

**Invisiblegeek: Yeah well other than being lazy I've been busy but I wont abandon my stories because I know how it feels to wait for a story that probably will never get updated. I'm glad you are liking my story and he will I promise.**

**Russelducell: Like I told Invisiblegeek I'm not the type to abandon my story so I promise that no matter how long it takes this story will have an end. Thanks for taking the time to read it I really appreciate it.**

**If I missed anyone please inform me.**

**Are you TeamJazmine or TeamSarah? Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So my internet has been gone for a week and even though I went longer without it (the longest I went without internet was 3 months) I still felt like I couldn't get my things done. I think you guys are going to enjoy these two chapters a lot. So I think we are towards the middle, close to the end but not there yet. Please review, it means a lot to me.**

**I do not own the Boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 19**

A few more weeks passed until Sarah had finally decided to give up, well only on taking her home, she was still going to court for custody. Jazmine was currently packing her remaining things.

"Hue thanks for letting me stay here, it means a lot to me."

"No problem." I shrugged.

She smiled.

"If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask. You have done a lot for me and I would like to return the favor."

"I will." I simply said.

Tom was waiting downstairs with the car.

"Well I'll see you at school then." She said as she began to walk out.

I grabbed her arm.

"Jazmine!"

"Yes?"

"Umm,well, Umm good luck?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

She blinked a few times and then laughed.

"Thanks."

And then I felt her soft lips press against my cheeks.

"Bye Bye." She said as she left.

I watched her sway her hips as she walked off. I touched my cheek and blushed, she really had so much power over me I thought as I walked back inside.

Wow, I never noticed how quiet this place was until now. Jazmine always had some sort of noise going on whether it was the TV or the stereo it was always full of energy in here. These past weeks have been fun and I kind of miss them already. Damn, do I love her this much? I thought as I turned on the radio to one of her favorite songs and even though I did not like this sort of music I could not help but keep it on.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day telling myself that Jazmine was not gone and I would see her soon at school, or at least I hoped I would. At the moment I was typing an essay for my English teacher, he wanted his students to write a six-hundred word biography. I was already done, just checking a few things and adding some other things. It was not hard for me to come up with something and honestly the one week time was too much. He should have given us at least two days to finish it in my opinion. I saved and closed my laptop. Surprisingly it was raining outside, well I suppose a little rain never hurts. I grabbed a jacket and out the door I went, I needed to walk a little. As I walked I noticed a familiar tent. I walked in I noticed that Mara was no where to be found.

"Mara?" I called out.

"Mara?" I tried again, no answer.

Where could she be, I thought as I sat down.

I waited for a while until I had finally given up. As I stood up I noticed that a short middle aged women had walked in. She looked like Mara but I could tell it was not her, they had a few differences. Mara had long black hair with gray streaks while this ladies hair was fully jet black. Also Mara was a bit taller than her.

"Hello, sorry for being late, I kinda got lost."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh! Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Alana, I'm Mara's daughter."

"Mara is your mother? How old is she?" I asked in confusion.

Alana looked like she was in her early forties while Mara seemed to be in her early fifties.

"That's rude. You never ask a woman her age." She scolded me.

"Well how can I not? You look to be forty and Mara seems to be fifty."

She began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, I was starting to get impatient.

"My mom will be so happy when I tell her that you think she's fifty." She said as she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"My mother is actually seventy- five and I'm forty-nine." She said.

"What? No way. Well I guess anything is possible when you're a witch."

She laughed harder than before.

I stared at her, she noticed .

I was starting to get angry.

"Sorry sorry, I'll stop now." She said as she took in a few breaths to calm herself down.

"So can you tell me where Mara is?" I asked her, I wasn't going to waste anymore time.

She sat down where her mother usually sits.

"My mother had a few things she needed to attend to so she sent me here to deal with you. Don't worry I know everything so you don't have to feel me in." She said.

"So, what can I help you with?" She asked.

I stared at her for a second before sighing and telling her everything that had happened with Jazmine since Sarah is been here.

"So you're scared that her mother will take her away." She said.

"Of course I am, with out her I will stay a girl permanently."

She laughed.

"Huey don't lie to yourself, I can tell that staying a girl is the last thing on your mind. Now stop acting though and admit it not only to yourself but to everyone too that you are utterly and madly in love with Jazmine Dubois."

She threw me off but hey she was right.

I knew I was but I still am not able to tell anyone else no matter if I'm in this form or my original one.

"Stop being scared." She said.

I looked at the floor.

"You need to have faith in yourself Huey, take this as a hint." She said.

"I'm guessing that my work here is done, oh before I forget, you still have eight months left."

Had it already been four month? Wow I barely noticed them pass by.

I nodded and got up to leave.

"Huey, Mara and I have faith in you. So don't let us down."

I smirked.

"I won't." I said as I left the green tent.

When I looked behind me it had already vanished into tin air.

There was no time to waste. I'm going to tell her how I feel and she will be mine.

I ran and ran until I could faintly spot Tom's car in his driveway. As I got nearer I noticed that another car was parked next to his and I recognized it quickly.

I began to run faster, hoping that I would make it in time. Jazmine was getting dragged into the car by her mother while Tom tried to reason with his wife. Sarah was making her cry, how could she.

"Mom... please... stop." I could hear her say between sobs.

"Sarah you promised that if she came back you would leave her be until we met to court." Tom sad as he grabbed his ex-wife's arm.

"Well Tom I'm sorry to tell you but people lie." She said as she yanked her arm away and practically pushed Jazmine into the back seat. She locked the doors and I knew Jazmine was locked in since Sarah's car had child locks. I could here her banging on the window. I watched Sarah get in. I tried to run faster and I was almost there but she was already speeding off. I stopped in front of their house where Tom was now crying.

"Mr. Dubois are you going to cry all day or are you going to follow them." I piratically yelled at him.

He looked surprised to see me.

"Hey your Jazmine's friend, what's your name again."

"Don't worry about it just grab your keys and lets go!"

I must of gotten to him because a second later he was out with his keys. I got in before Tom could open his door. He finally backed up and we headed towards the direction Sarah had went. I was not going to loose her now, not like before. Jazmine is mine.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: So this chapter is in two POV's the first one is in Sarah's and the second one is in Hue's aka Huey's. Also this is the last chapter about Sarah and Jazmine so vote #TeamJazmine or #TeamSarah or #Teamboth. Tell me if you changed your mind and why you chose the team that you chose. Also let me know how I'm doing and if you are enjoying the story thus far.**

**I do not own the Boondocks**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 20**

I knew what I was doing was wrong and unfair but this was the only way and honestly at the moment I could care less if my daughter would hate me even more than she did. I could hear her crying in the backseat. I looked in the rear view mirror and I saw her with her palms in between her face.

"Stop crying Jazmine, It's not going to help you in any way."

"How could you do this to me and dad. You lied! You fucking lied Sarah and I hate you!"

My heart stopped.

"Jazmine watch your tone when you talk to me." I yelled back.

She began to cry even more than before and I was beginning to get a head ache.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I watched her flinch at my tone but she stopped crying. The rest of the ride was quiet, except for Jazmines hiccuping in the back. I pulled up to my temporary apartment.

"Were here." I said as I got out.

I kept the child lock on and went to the trunk to grab Jazmine's things, I managed to get a few things but most of her things were still at Tom's house. I will go get them tomorrow. I walked inside and placed them in the doorway and then I walked back out to get Jazmine. I unlocked the door and opened it for her. She hesitated at first but she got out. I grabbed her arm and she yanked it away.

"I can walk by my self." she said as she walked towards the door.

I watched her walk in before I headed inside as well. Jazmine looked around the small apartment.

"I know it's small but we will be moving soon, this is just temporary."

She glared at me but did not say a word.

I handed her the bag I had managed to get.

"Some of your clothes are in here."

"What about my school bag? I need it for tomorrow."

"Don't worry about school I told them the situation and they agreed on letting you finish school online."

"What! You dropped me out!"

"I had too, there was no way you could go to school. The bus does not come this far, you can't walk because it's too far, and I have work in the morning so I can't drop you off."

"I hate you!" She yelled.

I don't know what came over me and why I did what I did but I did it and I felt bad as soon as my hand fell back to my side. I watched my daughter touch her now red cheek. I had slapped her so hard that her body had moved with the motion.

"Jazmine I'm-"

"I really hate you Sarah!"

I watched her run to the spare bedroom I had made for her. She managed to lock the door before I could go in.

I'm such a terrible mother.

I broke down right in front of her door.

Why did I leave like I did? Why did I leave my only daughter. She hates me now and it's all my fault.

"I'm sorry Jazmine." I said as I cried harder.

"I'm so sorry! I should have never left you. I'm a terrible mother." I wiped away the tears but it was not helping since more were running down. I cried for another minute or so until I heard the door creek behind me. Jazmine was poking her head out the door, her eyes puffy and red.

"You are not a terrible mother,mom. You just go at things the wrong way. " She said.

"...Jazmine."

"Mom, I love you and dad equally and, I'm not going to lie, I was starting to question my feelings towards you but in the end you are and will always be my mother like I will always be your daughter. But mom you need to understand that I cant live with you. Dad needs me and I don't want to leave my home and school where all my friends are. I cant leave." She began to cry as well.

"Jazmine I'm so sorry. I just wanted to make up." I said,crying harder than before.

We both were in the middle of a hug when we heard knocking coming at the door.

We wiped our tears away before getting up and heading towards the front door.

Tom was standing there next to a girl that sort of resembled Huey, she had his same angry expression plastered on her face.

"I want my daughter back." Tom said.

"Yeah she's-" Before I could finish talking the girl who looked like Huey walked in, pushing me out the way.

"Jazmine!" She called out.

Who the hell does she think she is barging into my home and pushing me out the way.

"Hue? What are you doing here?"

I watched the girl run up to Jazmine and hug her tightly.

"Hue you are crushing me."

"Sorry." The girl said

Tom picked Jazmines things up.

"Honey lets go home." He said.

"Actually, dad,I think I'm going to stay here tonight."

All three of us were left speechless, especially me. Jazmine want's to stay? Jazmine wants to stay with me.

"Jazmine she took you from your home, how can you stay?" The girl named Hue said.

"Hue calm down, I'm fine. Besides I'm not staying permanently just for a night or two."

Hue looked at Jazmine before dragging her out the door.

"Tom should we stop them?" I asked as I tried to follow them, but he gently grabbed me.

"No, let them be for now."

* * *

I dragged Jazmine to the parking lot.

"Hue what's the matter-"

I cut her off with a kiss as I gently held her head.

"Hue...I...don't..." She said in between kisses.

"Shut up and just kiss me." I said as I placed my lips on her gentle ones again.

She gave in and kissed me back fully.

"I love you," I admitted to her.

"I love you so much." I added.

"Hue I don't know, I'm so confused. I mean I love you too but I also love him and this is throwing me off."

I want to tell her now that I'm him, I don't care if I stay a girl for the rest of my life. I want Jazmine to be mine no matter what and I want her to know the truth.

"Jazmine listen to me, I'm Hu-"

I was cut off by another kiss.

"Forget about it," She said.

"I want to be yours."

I smiled.

"Then let me make you mine." I said kissing her again and leaving marks all over her neck.

"Hue my parents are inside, they could come out any moment." She said in a shaky voice.

I lifted my lips from her neck.

"Then let them come." I said before resuming on making her mine and only mine.

I moved down to her collar bone, the closest I was going to get to her breast. I wish that I could take her back to my place so I could really make her mine but at the moment I had to settle with this. I kissed her one more time before leading her back.

"How am I going to explain all this?" She joked as she pointed to the several hickeys on her neck.

I laughed.

"Say we got in a fight or something."

"Very creative, they sure will believe that."

I laughed even harder.

"Here." I said as I let her hair down and ruffled it a bit so it would cover her neck.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Very." She said smiling.

And with that we walked back inside, Tom and Sarah not suspecting a thing.

* * *

**AN: So chapter 21 is already written and ready to be read but, here's the catch, I will post it now as soon as I get 7 reviews. If I end up not getting them well I will post it but it in a month, so can I get those reviews pretty please with cherries on top. I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I got the 7 reviews so here it is. This chapter is in two POV's the first part is Hue's than Jazmine's and then back to Hue. I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter like I did when I wrote it.**

**I do not own The Boondocks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 21**

Jazmine and I were now a couple but she didn't want anyone other than our friends knowing about us. So instead of holding hands we walked into the school hallway side-by-side. Our hands brushing together, every time they did I could feel a small spark.

"Aye Jazzy!" I heard Cindy call out as she approached us, Riley and Caesar behind her.

"Hey Cindy." Jazmine smiled.

Jazmine and Cindy walked away so they could talk about whatever.

"So what's up man?" Caesar asked me as he slapped me on the back.

"Not much, Jazmine and I are dating."

They both began to choke, Riley than started laughing as Caesar coughed a bit.

"Man It's about time, I knew yo bitch ass wanted Jazzy's. Shit why had to take this long, damn." Riley said as he kept laughing.

"Wow finally, I mean we all knew you liked her but we thought you were going to be to stubborn to actually admit it to yourself. Too bad you're a girl, wait if you're both dating than Jazmine..."

"Damn Jazzy a lezzy, oh shit my nigga!"

"Shut up, both of you." I said as I looked around, hoping no one heard all that.

They listened for one in their life.

"Yes Jazmine is ok with dating a girl as long as it is only me."

"So wait do she know?" Riley asked confused.

"If she did would I still be a girl?" I asked him.

"True True."

I shook my head.

"I'm happy you admitted your true feelings to her and yourself, too bad you couldn't in your original form." Caesar said smiling.

I nodded, but they were right. It doesn't count I'm a girl, I'm Hue to her. Yes I know who I truly am and so dose Caesar and Riley but Jazmine thinks I'm some girl that transferred from California to here.

I sighed.

"We better get to class." Caesar said.

Riley and I nodded and the three of us headed our separate ways.

* * *

Cindy and I left the group as we chatted away.

"So what's been happening Jazzy fresh?" She asked me.

"A whole lot."

I let her in on everything that has been happening with my mom and how I had lived with Hue for almost a month.

"My mom decided to give up on getting custody of me as long as I go and visit her time to time."

"Damn, all that been happening, shit girl. Well I'm glad that shit worked out in the end."

"Yeah I'm glad too."

We kept walking until I stopped. Cindy noticed and stopped too.

"What's the matter Jazzy?" She asked me in confusion.

"Cindy remember when I told you that I liked Hue?"

She nodded.

"Don't tell me you told her."

"I did."

"And?"

"Well..."

I informed her of all the things that had happened between me and Hue, well minus the things from last night.

"Wait your dad is ok with it? Wow."

"I thought he would freak out." I said.

"Yeah, me too. So are you guys dating or something?"

"Last night she came to me and told me that she wanted to make me hers."

"Wow wow wow, you two fuc-" I covered Cindy's mouth.

"Shh your being too loud and no we did not... you know..."

"Fuck."

"Cindy! You mean make love."

"Yeah yeah, so what happened?"

I told her everything that had happened.

"Wow, Jazmine Dubois a lesbian." She said as we resumed walking to class.

"You can't tell anyone, I'm sure Caesar and Riley know by now and Hue will make sure they don't blabber, especially Riley."

"Hey leave my Boo alone." She joked as we walked to class.

* * *

We all sat at lunch Jazmine sitting next to me like always, Caesar on the other side next to me and then Riley and Cindy.

"Hey Caesar I got something for you." Cindy said as she handed him a folded up piece of paper.

Caesar opened it and his happy expression turned into an annoyed one.

"Really? Deez Nuts."

"GOT EMM, GOT EMM!" Riley and Cindy both shouted as they laughed, even Jazmine giggled.

"This joke is old." Caesar said as he balled up the piece of paper.

"So why is we laughing nigga?" Riley said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Even Jazzy laughed." Cindy said.

"Hey don't add me in this." She said as she laughed some more.

I smiled, her happy face could make anyone with a heart happy.

I caught Riley and Caesar stare at me and then at each other like they were trying to say something.

"Yes I smiled." I said.

They both laughed.

"I must be dreaming, today is full of surprises." Caesar said.

Riley nodded.

"Yeah like Jazzy and Hue dating." Cindy chimed in.

"You know?" Caesar asked.

"Yup, Jazzy gave me all the deats."

I looked over at her and she was blushing like a mad woman.

"Cindy." She said.

"Aww Lucky, Hue did not give us any details at all." Caesar whined as he looked over at me.

"Let me fill you in then." Cindy said.

"Not right now, tell him later." I said, a bit annoyed at the white girl.

Jazmine was even redder than before.

"Shit nigga I wanna know too." Riley said.

"Well get the info from your girlfriend later."

Riley and Cindy both blushed.

"You two are dating?" Caesar asked, surprised at what he had just heard.

"For how long?" He asked.

"Well, umm." Cindy stuttered.

"Two months." Riley said.

"And you never told us." Caesar said in disbelief.

"Well Jazmine knew." Cindy said.

"And I figured it out on my own." I added.

"So I was the only stupid one in the group."

"Not really, we just hid it well. The only reason they found out is because Cindy told Jazzy and Hue... well you know why she found out.." Riley said, losing his ghetto accent and whispering the last part.

Caesar stared at us for a minute before speaking again.

"Any other surprises?" He asked.

"Well..." Cindy began.

We all looked at her.

"...I'm pregnant."

Riley fell out of his chair, Jazmine covered her mouth in shock, if Caesar's eyes weren't connected to his head they'd probably fall onto the table, and I, well I had a straight face but I was shocked as well.

"What?" Riley said as he got up from the floor.

Cindy smiled.

"Gotcha, all of you." She said as she laughed.

"Cindy that wasn't funny." Jazmine said as she playfully pushed her.

"Seriously." Riley said as he placed his right hand on his heart.

I sighed in relief while Caesar laughed along with Cindy.

"That was a good one Cin." He said as they high-fived.

"GOT EMM, GOT EMM!" Caesar and Cindy both shouted.

* * *

**AN: So finally things are back to normal, well sort of, who's happy? I guess this has a filler chapter kind of feel but it's not. It had been a while since Caesar, Riley, and Cindy showed up and brought a little bit of humor. The past few chapters have been serious with the whole Sarah and Jazmine thing so I hope that this one made ya'll laugh. Did Cindy get you too? Leave a review to tell me.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: So finally I wrote this chapter. When I was first writing this I managed to write one paragraph and I was blocked after that. Every time I tried to continue on it I would have a brain fart or I would become lazy and loose interest in writing this. When I went to go baby sit for a family friend I had brought my laptop and as her kids played I decided to write. Let me tell you it was like someone had left the sink running because the words were coming out and flowing with ease. Moral of the story, sometimes you just gotta go in a different environment if you want new ideas to come. I got inspiration just by getting out my house. Next chapter I will be giving out shout outs.**

**I dO NoT OWn tHE BOoNDOcKS**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 22**

"So I was thinking that the zoo could be cool to check out. Or maybe we could go to the museum downtown." Jazmine said.

She was laying on her belly, on my bed, and was reading a magazine.

"Oh, this place sounds cool too." She pointed at a picture.

Jazmine and I have been dating for a few weeks now and we haven't really been on a date yet, well I could care less as long as I was with her but I know how much it means to her.

"What do you say?" She asked.

"Huh? Sorry, what was that?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You never pay attention do ya? How does this place sound?" She handed me the magazine.

" A ski trip?" I asked as I read along.

"Yeah, we can go snow boarding and relax by the fire while drinking some hot coco."

I kept reading and noticed that this was an over night trip.

"It's two days and one night." I told her.

"I know, its not even that expensive."

The magazine stated that it was one hundred dollars per person and this included the room, a meal( dinner or Breakfast),and a two hour lesson on how to snowboard.

"So?" She asked me, her eyes were shining.

How could I say no?

"Ok."

"Yay!" She cheered as she leaped into my arms.

"Your the best." She said hugging me tightly.

"Yeah, but can- You get off- I can't breath." I said in between breaths.

"Oh sorry." She apologized as she got off me.

"You know something, I like you a lot." She said with a smile.

I smirked.

"I like you even more." I said as I pecked her lips, it soon turned into a real kiss.

* * *

"We going on a trip!"

"Hell yeah bitches!"

"I don't mind going on a trip"

Cindy,Riley, and Caesar said in unison.

"No, Jazmine and I are going on a trip."

Jazmine had told Cindy about our plans and now her, along with Riley and Caesar, have decided to join us.

"Come on man, don't kill a nigga's vibe." Riley said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Kill your vibe? If any one is trying to kill a vibe It's you along with Cindy and Caesar."

"Stop hating Hue, shit we used to have a hater among us and now you trying to take his spot or some shit. Nah fuck that noise." Cindy said in a stupid fake ghetto accent.

"Come on, Hue, It can be fun." Caesar encouraged.

"No, Jazmine and I are the only ones going. Tell them Jazmine."

"It could be fun."

I looked at her in shock.

"Are you serious, this is supposed to be our time." I told her, a bit aggravated.

Why is she taking their side on this?

"I'm just saying that it could be fun with all of us, besides there is a special that says if we bring a group the first night is free." She winked at me.

"Ok you guys can come."

"Pussy whipped." I heard Riley whisper so I smacked the back of his head.

Caesar must of heard him too since he was laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Jazmine and Cindy asked simultaneously.

"Nothing." Caesar said as he removed a tear drop from his eye.

The girls shrugged it off and kept talking about female things.

* * *

Friday had finally arrived and Tom was giving all of us a ride to the bus station where we would take a bus that would take us to the resort. The station was half an hour from Woodcrest but the bus ride was going to be two hours. At least we were riding in a charter bus.

"Have fun on your trip sweety." Tom said as he kissed Jazmine on the cheek.

"I will daddy, bye."

"Have fun kids." He told us.

"We will Mr. Dubois." Cindy and Caesar both said.

I helped Jazmine get her bags while the others got theirs. A whole weekend with Jazmine does not sound bad.

"Come on Niggas lets go!"

"Yo we gon turn shit up!"

But a weekend with those two does not sound so great.

* * *

"It's so pretty!" Jazmine shouted in excitement as she jumped in a pile of snow.

"Cannon ball!" Riley yelled as he jumped in, landing next to Jazmine.

I shook my head at the both of them, It hasn't even been a minute since we've been here.

"We should go check in, we can play in the snow later." I said but they both ignored me as the commenced to build a snow man.

I knew that Riley and Jazmine were not going to budge until they felt ready to come in. So Caesar, Cindy, and I went to check in without them. The receptionist handed us our room keys. Caesar was staying in a single room located on the same hallway as Cindy's and Riley's room, while Jazmine and I had a room on the hallway across theirs. Riley and Jazmine walked in right on time and we all went to settle in, we decided to meet in the lobby in fifteen minutes.

"Wow, its really nice in here."

The room was pretty big and it did not resemble a normal hotel room, but then again this was not a hotel. The place had a big fire place in the center and a white couch in front of it. The floor was made of wood unlike the lobby that was tile. On the corner their was a small counter with a sink and microwave. The room next door was the bedroom, it wasn't as big as the living room but it was big enough for Jazmine and I. I really liked the room since it had a king-sized bed, It was all ours to share.

"Hue come look at this!" Jazmine shouted in excitement.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We got a jacuzzi bathtub."

Good thing the first night was free.

"I can't wait to use it." She said.

I began to blush as I thought about her bathing in the tub. I pictured her eating strawberry's and dipping them in chocolate. All of a sudden some of the chocolate falls on her collar bone and travels downward and before it reaches her nipple she places a finger on the chocolate and scoops it up. Then she looks at me full of passion and tells me to lick her finger for her.

"Earth to Hue. Are you ok? What were you thinking of?"

"Nothing nothing." I said as I walked out the bathroom.

Good things girls could not get boners other wise she would know I was fantasizing about her. We walked downstairs, Caesar was sitting on one of the couches beside the huge fire place.

"Hey guys." He said as he waved at us.

"Where's Cindy and Riley?" Jazmine asked.

"I don't know, I've been waiting for a couple of minutes." He said.

I don't even want to think about what they are doing right now.

"Speak of the devil." Caesar said as Riley and Cindy walked out of the elevator and towards us.

"Hey guys, do you like your room?" Jazmine asked Cindy and Riley.

"Yeah its pretty nice, the fire place is cozy." Cindy said.

"That jacuzzi bathtub tight yo." Riley said.

"I know right, I totally cant wait to use it."

'I cant wait to join you.' I thought.

Thank god for being a girl.

"So what's the plan?" Caesar asked.

I looked at the schedule the receptionist had given me.

"Well the only thing going on right now are advanced snowboarding and skiing."

"So pretty much we cant do anything." Caesar said as he sighed in frustration.

"We could go play in the snow and then relax by the fire." Jazmine suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Caesar quickly agreed.

"Yeah boi, I love the snow, no homo."

"How is loving snow homo?" I asked but Riley ignored me.

We headed outside and Jazmine, Caesar, and Riley jumped right in while Cindy watched.

"Why are you not playing in the snow?" I asked her.

It was normal for me to not enjoy such activities but Cindy was just like Riley and it was weird that she was just watching.

"I don't feel like it." She simply said.

I didn't bother to ask further questions. I knew there was something up but it was Cindy's business so I let it be.

Riley was currently throwing snowballs while Caesar and Jazmine attempted to dodge them.

"Dodge this!" He shouted as he threw another one.

Jazmine moved out the way and it hit Caesar square in the face.

"Man down." She shouted playfully, Caesar was performing a very exaggerated death.

Riley laughed as he built another one to attack Jazmine with.

"Meet your maker Jazzy!" Riley shouted as he threw the ball, but instead of hitting Jazmine, like planned, he hit Cindy, who was standing next to me.

I looked at Cindy, she had a blank expression plastered on her face, making it hard to understand what she was thinking.

"C-Cin are you ok?"Riley asked, sounding a bit concerned and afraid of her reaction.

We all looked at her in concern, not knowing what to expect. To our surprise Cindy bent down and threw a snowball of her own, hitting Riley in the face.

"Take that!" She playfully shouted as she joined them.

* * *

"Man that was weird, I wonder what's on her mind." Caesar said as he made his plate.

The loge had two restaurants one was a sit and dine while the other one was a all you can eat buffet, guess which one we picked.

"I don't know and I don't care." I simply said as I placed some vegetables on my plate.

Caesar and I walked over to the table Jazmine and Cindy picked out, they were already siting down and eating. Riley caught up to us soon after.

"Your going to eat all that?" Jazmine asked him.

"Come on Jazzy, you should know your future brother in-law by now." Cindy joked but then covered her mouth.

"Oh...no I meant...never mind, forget what I said." She said as she stuffed her mouth with french fries.

I didn't mind her joke since its true but Jazmine does not know my situation so she seemed a bit hurt by it. She looked over at me and mouthed the word ''Sorry'' to which I shrugged.

After two hours of eating and talking we had all decided to get some rest since we had a long day ahead of us. We said our good byes and headed to our rooms.

"I'm sorry for what Cindy said. It's just that she's not used to this, heck I'm not either. I never thought I would like yet alone date a girl. Just don't mind her and her words, ok?"

"Don't worry Jazmine I'm not mad at her or anything."

She sighed in relief.

"Good, she's my best friend and I would hate it if you both hated each other."

Well we sort of do, Cindy and I always had that love hate relationship from the start so what ever jokes or insults she may say will not change that, but of course Jazmine does not know this. Instead of saying all that I shrugged it off as I unlocked our room. We entered and for some reason tension and awkwardness grew between us.

"Umm, I'm going to go take a shower." Jazmine said.

"OK." I quickly said.

We both stared at the ground for a couple of seconds before Jazmine went into the bathroom and closed the door. I laid on the bed and tried to block out the sound of the water running but it was really hard no matter how much I tried. Hearing the water reminded me of my fantasy from earlier and the tension was killing me. I felt weird, I felt tingly I guess. It's hard to explain but I was feeling something with my body, is this what it's like for a girl then? Is this their equivalent of a boner? I sighed in frustration. Thank god the water stopped running. I closed my eyes and eventually I drifted off.

* * *

I woke up, startled because I heard something fall on the floor. I looked around the room in a frenzy hoping that I could find the source of the noise. Oh I definitely found the source, Jazmine was standing in the middle of the room stark naked. I couldn't help but stare at her perfect body, she is the definition of beauty. She dunked down so I could not see her from where I was laying.

"Close your eyes." She demanded.

"O-O-Ok." I said as I covered my eyes.

"I forgot to bring my clothes with me in the bathroom and I thought I could get them quickly since you were sleeping. But I accidentally knocked something over." She explained.

I wanted to peek so bad but that would be invading Jazmine"s privacy and I cant do that.

"You can open your eyes now." She said.

I opened my eyes to see Jazmine wearing a large shirt with the writing ''Live and Love'' and a pair of revealing shorts. Great not only did I just see her naked but now I get to look at her beautiful thighs the whole night. They look so smooth too. Jazmine hid her face, probably from embarrassment.

"We should get some sleep." She said in her pillow.

I reached over to gently lift her head up. As I expected her whole face was redder than a tomato.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, besides I've seen your breast all ready."

She became redder.

"No you didn't,you only saw my bra."

I laughed.

"Ok you got me there."

She began to laugh but stopped when I gently lifted her chin up and pressed my lips on hers. I didn't get a chance to kiss these lips today and I sure want to make up for it. I could tell that she was thinking the same because of the way she was kissing me hungrily. I traveled to her neck and nibbled on it.

"That tickles." She said as she laughed.

I looked at her and smiled, I truly love this women and I'm proud to admit it and say it to anyone. The old me would of just brushed this feeling away but the old me is not here. In a way I'm glad I got cursed in the first place, if it never would of happened who knows how our relationship would be. Maybe I would of realized my true feelings but it would have been too late. This curse was a blessing in disguise, it gave me a second chance.

"What's on your mind?" She asked me.

"I'm just thinking about how much I love you."

She blushed.

"I-I-I love you too." She said.

She reached up and pecked my lips, which I quickly turned that sweet innocent kiss into a hot sensual one.

I really love this woman.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think about this chapter? Let me know in the reviews. Till next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: So I was going to post this chapter yesterday but my internet went down. Blame my iternet providers if it wasent for them you all could have read this one day early, shame on them. Shout outs are going to be below. One more thing before we begin, I'm going to stop giving shout outs to reviews that say ''Guest'' since I dont know if that is the same guest or not. I understand manny rather review as guest but if you do please make a name so I can give you a proper shout out. But only if you want one, I still love the reviews and i'll read them anyway.**

**I do not own the boondock blah blah blah**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 23**

"Look Hue I'm doing it!" Jazmine said excitedly as she skied down a small slope.

We were currently taking a beginners class on how to ski.

"Great job." I encouraged her.

The people taking the class with us clapped for her as she made a complete stop.

"Thank you." She said with a bright smile.

We've all been here for an hour and most of us had it figured out by now, I mean we weren't experts but we could ski for a little bit with out falling down. Actually out of all of us Riley seemed to have it under control the most. Cindy and Caesar were pretty good too but Riley had already figured how to perform tricks.

"Boi Ima snow board next!" He said.

"Go baby!" Cindy cheered for him.

Riley stopped in front of me.

"What you got nigga? I bet you ain't got shit."

"You're right Riley, you're pretty good."

I'm not trying to play his little games.

You could tell that he was caught off guard since I was not trying to prove him wrong but he insisted.

"Come on, what you scured?"

I sighed.

"No, I just don't feel like racing you."

At that moment Cindy came over.

"Bae that was awesome! How did you learn that shit so quick though?"

"Well baby they say that the Freeman men is quick learners."

No they don't, in fact most say that the Freeman men are players who are gone when they get the chance.

"Well the lessons are almost over so what are we doing next?" Caesar asked.

"There's a one hour class on snowboarding and a one hour snow sculpting tutorial, which one do we want to take?" Jazmine asked as she looked at the schedule.

"Snow boarding! Hell to the yeah!" Riley cheered.

"I'm in!" Cindy cheered.

"What do you say Hue? Want to snowboard?" Caesar asked me.

I shrugged.

I wouldn't mind snowboarding, it sounded more entertaining than snow sculpturing.

"Aww come on I wanted to build a snow men."

"Well we can do that in the free time Jazzy."Caesar said.

Good point.

Jazmine began to look sad and I knew what was coming next.

"Aww come on Jazzy not the face, please anything but the face." Caesar said as he covered his face.

"It's not gonna work." He added.

That's what I used to say but in the end it always did.

"Come on Jazmine." Cindy chimed in.

Then an idea came to me.

"What about you guys go snowboarding while Jazmine and I go to this sculpting thing."

"Really Hue?" Jazmine asked, sounding excited.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well sounds good to me." Caesar agreed to the idea.

This would give me some alone time with Jazmine and we could enjoy something together other than our makeout sessions.

"I want to go too." Cindy said.

"Huh? But bae I thought you wanted to go snowboarding with me?" Riley asked.

"Changed my mind, it happens you know." Cindy said with an attitude.

Caesar looked at me with confusion and I gave him the same look. Cindy is acting weird.

"Great, so lets all go!" Jazmine said, definitely missing the weirdness that just occurred.

"What's up with her lately?" Riley asked out loud as we watched Cindy and Jazmine walk ahead of us.

* * *

"Were going to be building a simple snowmen in this first lesson and the best one gets a prize. In this box there's enough accessories for the snowmen but here's the catch, only four per group is allowed. So pick wisely. We begin in 3...2...1" The instructor said.

Jazmine was our team leader so she went to go pick the accessories with Cindy while us guys stayed behind, we were building the base for the snowmen's body.

"So what the hell is up with your girl?" Caesar asked Riley as he molded some snow together.

"Do you think I know, she was acting fine a while ago."

I shushed them since Cindy and Jazmine were returning.

"I got these." Jazmine said as she showed us the items she had picked.

She had gotten a tutu, which I cringed at, a pink jacket, a yellow towel and a pair of sunglasses.

"This can be the hair." She said as she pointed to the yellow towel.

"Sounds good." Caesar said.

For the most part everything was normal as we worked on the snowmen. Riley began to make breast on it.

"Stop Riley, your such a perv." Jazmine joked.

"Well she needs to attract her men." He said as he continued while Caesar helped him.

Jazmine lightly placed the jacket on it and zipped it up, the breast stayed intact surprisingly.

I placed the head on the body and Cindy placed the sunglasses on it. Jazmine placed the yellow towel on it and with that we were done. The instructor blew the whistle indicating time was up.

* * *

"Man that was some total bullshit there. How the hell did those peoples ugly ass snowmen win, shit tell me that. That shit looked basic as hell it was nothing compared to Shana."

"Shana?" I asked.

"Yeah, I named her that."

Cindy laughed at Riley's stupidity.

"Well their snowmen was pretty cool too, it had an eye patch." Jazmine said.

Caesar laughed.

"Yeah that was pretty bad ass." He agreed.

We were siting in front of the big fire place in the lobby drinking hot coco. We had been in the cold for about four hours and this was definitely needed.

Jazmine was eating a plain doughnut and dipping it in her hot coco. I watched her take a bite, how does she manage to look sexy even when doing such simple things. She must of noticed my stare.

"Do you want a taste?" She asked me.

"No no, I'm good."

"You sure?" She asked me as she scooted closer to me.

"It's good." She said as she placed the doughnut up to my lips, I had no choice but to take a bite.

She smiled at me.

Cindy began to cough loudly.

"Bae you ok?" Riley asked, concerned.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I was just chocking on the hot coco."

"That's what she said." Caesar joked.

Riley tried hard not to laugh since he was referring it to Cindy, but he cracked when Cindy turned her head towards Caesar.

"Ha-ha very funny."

"Thanks, I try my hardest." Caesar said as he bowed.

Riley laughed more while Cindy playfully slapped his arm.

Jazmine joined Cindy and them and they all began to laugh at Caesars jokes while I shook my head at his cheesy puns.

"Lame." I simply said.

"Don't hate bruh." He told me as he nudged my arm.

Jazmine laughed at us.

"I'm happy that you and Hue are great friends, I know how much you miss Huey." Jazmine told Caesar.

"Uh yeah, I guess." He said as he rubbed the back of his head in awkwardness.

I frowned. Even though I didn't mind staying in this form as long as I had Jazmine it bothered me at times that she could not figure who I truly am. Wasn't she supposed to love me? How the hell can she be so clueless, even Riley got it so why can't she?

"Yeah, you and Huey were supper close. But man don't you and Riley miss him? I sometimes miss his hater ass self." Cindy agreed.

"Yeah, but Hue is cool too. So anyway what do we wanna do?" Riley said as he tried to change the subject.

"I'm beginning to get hungry, you guys want to go eat?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah, Sounds good." Caesar agreed.

Cindy and Riley both nodded.

"Are you hungry, Hue?"

"Yeah." I simply said.

She smiled as we all got up to head to the all you can eat buffet.

Does she still love Huey or is she in love with Hue now?

No stop, I trust her and I know she will realize who I truly am.

* * *

Riley was eating like a pig, just like last night.

"These ribs are hella good." He said as he licked the barbecue off his fingers.

"Riley can you eat less messy?" Caesar asked as he wiped barbecue off his cheek.

"Nope." Riley simply said as he began eating the chicken on his plate.

I shook my head at my table educate deprived little brother.

Cindy had almost the same things as Riley on her plate while Caesar was a bit more like me. But he enjoyed eating meat every now and then. Jazmine was eating shrimps and other seafood dishes. I was eating a vegetarian dish with a side of coleslaw.

"Do you want to try some?" Jazmine asked me.

"Sure." I didn't mind shrimp as long as it was not fried.

"Say Ahh."

I blushed as Jazmine fed me. All of a sudden I felt something cold and wet fall on me.

"Oh no, I'm so clumsy."

Cindy had spilled her coca-cola and it landed all over my lap.

"It's ok I got this." Jazmine said as she went to go get some napkins.

She came back and handed some to me, good thing this Lodge had a small laundry mat.

"What's up with you Cin? You are never this clumsy, is something up?" Riley asked, wondering the same as me.

"It was just an accident, it happens you know." Cindy got defensive.

"Ok ok, my bad."

I kept drying my pants while Jazmine cleaned the table. I'm beginning to get mad now, what the hell is her problem? That was not an accident. Some of the drink had landed on my food, Jazmine had went to get more for me.

"Let me help." Cindy said as she got up and followed Jazmine.

"Ok Riley you need to do something about Cindy. That shit was done on purpose." I said in a low but aggravated tone.

"She said it was an accident."

"And you believe her? It's obvious she got something up." I said as I reminded him of earlier.

We stopped talking/arguing since the girls were coming back.

"Here you go." Jazmine said as he handed me the new plate.

"I even got you this." She said as she handed me a plate with a single slice of chocolate cake.

Since the day I experienced a period I've been fond of chocolate cake.

"Thanks." I simply said as I began eating, everyone did the same.

It was akwardly silent since we all knew, including Jazmine, that something was up with Cindy.

"Jazmine can you accompany me to the bathroom?" I asked her.

I was trying to talk to her about the situation.

"I'll come with you, I feel bad for spilling my drink on you." Cindy quickly chimed in.

Jazmine did not back me up and I ended up going with Cindy.

* * *

"Jazmine there's something up with Cindy, I think she has something against me." I told her.

Jazmine was brushing her hair on the edge of the bed.

"That sounds ridiculous, Cindy likes you."

Now that I think about it Cindy and Hue did not have a relationship to begin with. It was a 'I ignore you you ignore me' type of deal, just like when I was in my original form. But now its different. It seems like she is trying to bully me? I don't know, but what ever is going on needs to stop.

"Jazmine I know this sounds crazy but think about it. First when I suggested for them to snowboard she, out of nowhere may I add, decided to come with us, even though she wanted to snowboard. Then, I don't know if you caught this, but she began ''Chocking'' when you and I were together. And lastly the indecent with the coca-cola. Jazmine I think Cindy is jealous of us."

She began to laugh.

"It's not funny." I stated but she kept laughing.

"Cindy? Jealous?" She laughed even more.

"Hue you sound crazy right now."

I sighed.

"Just promise me that if she keeps acting like this you will talk to her."

"Ok, I promise." Jazmine said as she laid next to me.

"You know we could go to the balcony with a nice blanket wrapped around us and a cup of coco to look at the stars." I suggested, trying to be a bit romantic.

She smiled.

"Sounds nice." She said as she grabbed an extra blanket that was in the closet while I went to prepare the coco.

* * *

Jazmine and I relaxed for a little while as we watched the stars but it soon became really cold so we rested in front of the fire place. We were siting on the couch as she laid in my arms sleeping, the heat was cozy after all. I began thinking about today's events. Cindy has been acting up since we got here and it needs to stop now. Could it be that she's jealous or is Jazmine right? Am I over thinking this? Maybe they were coincidences...nah, something is definitely up. I picked Jazmine up and carried her to the bedroom. I tucked her in and then I went to go extinguish the fire. There's one thing I know for sure, if Jazmine does not have a talk with her soon then I will and if I do it might get ugly.

* * *

**Shout outs**

**UndeniableHero: Aww, I'm glad you like it. :)**

**Juey: Thanks for the reviews girl. I love reading them and the support. Haha sorry for chap 22 lol.**

**Kind456jazz: Nope she's not...or is she? DUN DUN DUN! Nah just messin with you lol you have nothing to worry about.**

**Julie-the-one: Well I had explained that in one of my previous AN (IDK which one). Basically I was planing on this to be longer than Team Legacy but shorter than Please Dont Leave Me Again(PDLMA). But honestly at this point im just writing. It's defenitly going to pass PDLMA but I don't think I will be the 70 chapters kind of story.**

**Keanna: I'm glad you love this story. It makes my day knowing that you and others read this :).**

**If anyone still has not gotten a shout out please tell me. I try my best to remember you all.**

**I will see you all in the next chapter. What do you guys think about Cindy? Review.**

**PS. If there are any writers who need any sort of help with their stories or just someone to talk to feel free to PM me. I'm happy to make new friends.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: So here is the new chapter sorry if I took a long time. So I'm working on a new story. I was supposed to work on it after finishing this but the idea had been in my head for awhile and I wanted to share it with you guys. The name of the story is Sanctuary and It's pretty dark, it has a warning on the summary and first AN. If you think you can handle it then go check it out, I promise it's a good read.**

**I Do Not Own A Thing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 24**

"You promise me Jazmine?" I asked for like the tenth time since we woke up.

"Yes, Hue I already said ok. If Cindy starts acting strange I'll talk to her. Now can we go? Their waiting on us."

I nodded.

We left the room and headed downstairs to the lobby.

"Ya'll niggas ready for young Reezy to kick ya asses in snow boardin?" Riley said.

We had agreed to go snow boarding today since yesterday we didn't.

"Fuck yeah, baby Ima beat ya ass so hard out there." Cindy replied to Riley's question.

So far she sounded like normal Cindy, but I cant let my guard down just yet.

"To bad we gotta leave tomorrow." Caesar said, pouting.

"Well the good news is that we will be missing school." Jazmine said, trying to cheer him up.

"I'm still surprised that our parents agreed for us to skip, especially you Riley, how did you convince your Grandad?"

Now that got my attention, how the hell did he convince Grandad? From what I remember Riley was skipping so much that Grandad had to force him to school.

"I offered him a deal."

"Which is?" Caesar asked.

"I told him that if I could go and skip this time then the next time he had a date over I wouldn't try to scare her away."

Most of the dates Grandad brought home were either crazy or down right stupid. But sometimes he would bring decent girls to the house and these were the girls that Riley usually scared off by acting thug and ghetto.

"Sounds about right." I mumbled.

No one heard me.

"We better get a move on otherwise we will be late." Jazmine said.

We headed outside to where the lessons were going to take place.

* * *

"Yea boi!" Riley shouted.

He really had this snowboarding thing down.

Caesar and him where racing down the mountain. I tried going at it for a little bit but I wasn't into it like those two were. Because of this Jazmine made me in charge of taking pictures.

"Hue take a picture of me in the snow." She said.

She got in a squatting position and threw up a peace sign.

"Cheeeseee." She said as I took the photo.

Cindy was currently snowboarding with Riley and Caesar so Jazmine and I had a few minutes to be alone.

"That shit is hella tight yo."

Never mind, I spoke to soon.

"You should try Jazzy."

"I did but I failed miserably. Besides I like playing in the snow."

Cindy smiled.

"I know you do."

Riley and Caesar joined us a few minutes after.

"Looks like the class is over, they did say that we can rent skies and snowboards for a couple of hours." Caesar said.

"Hell yeah! I wanna go again, bet I'd beat yo ass again too."

"It's on." Caesar said, agreeing to Rileys challenge.

"Are you going too Cin?" Jazmine asked her.

"Nah, I think I'm going to stick around with you. I don't want you to be lonely."

Jazmine shook her head.

"I'm not, I have Hue."

Cindy looked mad for a second but she soon recovered.

"Oh yeah, I guess." She said awkwardly.

"But I get bored easily, you know me." She said as she made a new excuse.

Jazmine smiled.

"It's fine Cin. Hue and I don't mind you."

'Speak for yourself.' I thought.

"Well Riley and I are going to go. We will see you guys in an hour in our usual meeting spot." Caesar said.

Riley and him left, leaving Jazmine and I all alone with Cindy.

"What do we wanna do?" Jazmine asked.

"What about-"

"Lets build a snowmen!" Cindy said, cutting me off.

Jazmine cheered.

"Yay! I love building them."

I sighed, honestly if Jazmine was happy then I was too.

* * *

"Did you take it?" Jazmine asked as I tried to work the camera.

"I'm trying, wait a minute." I said as I pressed some buttons.

"Ok."

Jazmine and Cindy got next to the snowmen and posed.

"Ok I took it."

"Let's see." Jazmine said as she ran next to me and snatched the camera out of my hand.

Cindy leaned over her shoulder to see.

"We look so cute Cin." Jazmine said.

"Hell yea. This shit goin on facebook asap."

Jazmine laughed while I rolled my eyes.

An hour had passed, we were heading to the lobby so we could meet Riley and Caesar.

"I beat Caesar's ass again." Riley said.

"You the best Reezy." Cindy said as she kissed Riley in front of all of us.

We all looked away, a bit embarrassed at those two. I wasn't a big fan of public affection, most I would do is hold hands but that was it. We heard Cindy giggle, so we knew they were done. I looked up at the time we still had an hour to waste before going to eat. We decided to hang in the lobby and play boardgames that the front desk provided us with.

"Riley that's cheating. You went over a space." Jazmine said.

"Nah main, I's fair and square."

I ignored him and rolled the dice, it was nine.

"Man you got lucky, I was so close too." Caesar said as I moved my piece passing his.

"But it still ain't over." He added as he rolled.

"Oh too bad, better luck next time." Cindy said, referring to the three Caesar had just rolled.

Jazmine laughed.

Cindy went next, rolling a six.

So far everything was going great, Cindy was being, well, Cindy. Maybe I was imagining things.

"My turn." Jazmine said as she rolled the dice and got a five.

"Let's see," She said.

"Move up two spaces." She read the board and did as it was instructed.

"Aww, look Hue. Our pieces our together. Isn't that cute?"

"Yeah." I said blushing.

"My turn!" Cindy yelled out.

"Nah babe It's my-"

"My turn!" Cindy said defensively.

Ok something was definitely wrong with her.

Riley didn't even bother arguing with her.

"Pick a player to lose their turn." She read the instructions and then looked at me.

"Sorry Hue, I guess you'll be skipping this time."

* * *

"Shit this fried fish is the 'ish my nigga. Damn shit good though." Riley said as he stuffed his face with fish.

"Riley you're going to choke." I warned him.

Riley ignored me and kept eating until he began to cough.

"What did I tell you."

Jazmine pat him on the back while Cindy handed him his drink. Riley took a few sips until he calmed down.

I shook my head at him.

"So hue, It feels like your still a stranger and you've been hanging out with us for a while now." Cindy said randomly.

Riley and Caesar looked at her in confusion.

"I want to know more about your life in California, tell us about it." She said smiling.

This got Jazmine curious, I could tell by the way she had stopped eating and was paying attention to Cindy and I.

"Well," I said trying to make something up quick.

"It was ok, I mean it wasn't my kind of place honestly. Too much noise." I said.

"How long did you live there?" She asked.

"Two years." I lied.

"So where you originally from?"

Damn is this twenty questions?

"Chicago."

"Really, Riley is from there too." Jazmine said getting excited.

"Didn't you say your dad was on a business trip? It's been a while and he still gone."

"He usually is gone for a while." I said, being pretty quick on my feet.

It seemed like Cindy wasn't buying it.

"One more thing, where you always a lesbian or is this just a phase?"

'SLAM'

We all stopped and looked at Jazmine who had banged her hand on the table.

"Enough Cindy. You went to far."

"But-"

"Come with me." She said.

Cindy glared at me but then followed Jazmine to the bathroom.

"I wonder what Jazmine gonna tell her." Riley said, wondering the same as me and probably Caesar.

* * *

"What's up with you Cin?"

"What's up with me? What the hell up with you Jaz? Shit. We barely know anything about this girl and she in our group. At first I was cool with her hanging with us cuz I know you like making new friends but this whole lesbian thing is going too far."

"So is this why you are treating her like that? Because we are dating?"

"Look Jazzy, I understand okay. Sometimes we go through phases and-"

"This is not a phase, Cin. I think I love her."

"You don't love her Jazmine. How can you love her if you have been in love with Huey since you were ten?"

"Huey is gone Cin! I need to move on!"

It was silent between the two girls, the only thing that could be heard were the echoes of the droplets of water coming from the focet.

"Honestly Cin if you can't respect my decision then I don't think we should be friends." Jazmine said breaking the silence.

Cindy sighed.

"Jazmine I respect you, I really do, but this whole you being with a girl is weird to me. You never seemed like you were a lesbian. Why didn't you just date another guy?"

"Because I feel like I'm with Huey when I'm around Hue. I feel like I've known her all this time and I feel safe around her."

Cindy could tell that Jazmine was being serious, something she berarly witnessed.

"Fine, I wont get in the way."

"Are you going to apologize?"

"Yes Jazmine."

Jazmine smiled and hugged her friend.

"Cindy I'm really happy that you care and I know you only acted that way because you didn't want to see me suffer. But I'm really happy with Hue. I feel like the empty space in my heart has been filled."

Cindy smiled and hugged her friend back.

"I'm happy for you Jazzy.

* * *

"_I'm sorry Hue, I've been acting like a bitch towards you and it was wrong of me. Please forgive me."_

"What did you both talk about?" I asked Jazmine as I thought of Cindy's apology.

"We had a heart to heart talk, It wont happen again." Jazmine said.

"Come on tell me." I said being curious.

Jazmine laughed.

"Nope, my mouth is shut."

I pinned her down on the bed, she giggled.

"Then let me force it out." I said as I began kissing her neck.

Jazmine laughed but then her laugh's slowly turned into little moans.

"Hue." She moaned as she clutched my hair.

I don't know what had came over me but I had taken her shirt off and began kissing around her breast. I stopped when I realized what I was doing.

"Sorry Jazmine. I got carried away."

Jazmine sat up blushing.

"It's ok Hue." She said as she placed her shirt back on.

Man I'm such an idiot.

* * *

**AN: You sure are Hue, you sure are. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you all in the next one. Review please.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: So here it is. I apologies to everyone that has been waiting for this chapter patiently, I've been so into my other story Sanctuary that I've focused more time on it than this one. But here it is so enjoy.**

**I do not own a thing.**

**Chapter 25**

Our weekend was over and we were currently heading towards the bus that would take us back to Woodcrest.

"Goodbye resort, I'm going to miss you." Jazmine said as she waved at the building.

"I'm gonna miss it too Jazzy." Riley said as he wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Maybe we can come back next year." Caesar said, trying to push them towards the bus.

Cindy stood behind me, eying me down.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Uh? Oh yeah, sorry." She said and walked up to Jazmine and Riley.

Caesar and I walked to the bus, Jazmine,Cindy,and Riley joining us a minute later. Tom was going to pick us up when we got there, which would be around nine in the morning. Jazmine sat next to me.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said while nodding my head.

She smiled.

"I'm happy."

We were quiet until I broke the silence.

"Look about last night-"

"You guys want some chips?" Caesar asked, interrupting me.

I glared at him but he didn't understand that he should leave us alone at the moment.

"What kind?" Jazmine asked.

"BBQ."

"Shit I want some." Riley said snatching the bag from Caesar's hands and taking a handful out.

"Pass me some." Cindy said as she grabbed the bag and did the same.

By the time it got back to Caesar there were barely crumbs in it.

"I should of kept my mouth shut." He said as he sulked in his seat.

"Here." Jazmine said as she handed him some candy she had bought earlier.

"Thanks Jazzy, you the best." Caesar said.

The bus started and the rest of the ride was quiet since everyone had fallen asleep,It was six in the morning, everyone except me. I wanted to talk to Jazmine about last night and apologize to her but it seems like I have to find sometime later to do so. I watched her sleep soundly, her head was resting on her hand. She looked so peaceful, I couldn't stop looking at her. She's so beautiful. Jazmine shifted in her sleep and her head landed on my shoulder. I was a bit tensed up at first but soon I relaxed and drifted away with her.

* * *

We arrived at exactly nine o'clock. I helped Jazmine carry her bags while she carried the suveniors that she had gotten for Tom, Sarah, and Grandad.

"Daddy!" Jazmine squealed as she ran to her dad and hugged him.

"Hey baby girl, how was the trip?"

"So much fun! Next time we should all go."

Tom smiled.

"Sounds like a great idea."

Tom helped us put our bags in the SUV, he had bought a 2006 Toyota RAV4 after his divorce with Sarah, but he barely used it. He had promised to give it to Jazmine when she got her license. I was supposed to teach her how to drive but then I got cursed. We all got in the car. Riley sat by the left window, I sat next to him, then it was Cindy, and then Caesar, Jazmine sat up front in the passenger seat.

"You kids have fun?" Tom asked us as he drove to Woodcrest.

"Yeah." We all said in unison, we all sounded tired.

"That's good, I know that my house was awfully quiet. Usually you all would come over and hang with Jazmine, I missed the liveliness."

Jazmine smiled.

"Well we're back now daddy."

Tom smiled at his daughter.

We had finally made it to Woodcrest after thirty minutes of driving. It took another ten to drop Cindy off then seven minutes to drop Caesar off. Tom was currently driving back to his house, I told him I could walk since my apartment was only five minutes away. I needed to talk to Jazmine anyway so this was a great opportunity for me to do so. Tom parked in his driveway and helped me with my bags. Riley had gotten his stuff and was about to head off until Grandad walked up to Tom.

"How was the trip?" He asked all cheery, he must have had a date over or something.

"Good?" Riley said, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Grandad was beaming from ear to ear.

"Whenever you wanna go on a trip you can, take him on another trip little baby." Grandad said to Jazmine.

Jazmine smiled.

"When I can I will."

Grandad then looked at me.

"So this is your girlfriend?"

"Robert! Shhh." Tom said.

"Dad you told him!?"

"Sorry baby, it slipped." Tom said apologizing.

I didn't mind that people knew we were dating but I wish that I could call her my girlfriend and she her boyfriend.

"You look really familiar, have we met?" Grandad asked me.

"Yeah, Mr. Freeman, you met Hue that one time she was at my house." Jazmine said.

"Oh yeah, but still I feel like I know you from somewhere. Oh well I'm getting old anyway. I'll see you around Tom, come on boy lets go." And with that Riley and Grandad left.

Tom headed inside while Jazmine and I stood in the driveway looking at everything but each other.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine. About last night-"

"It's ok Hue, it's normal in a relationship."

"So you are ok with it?"

Jazmine looked down at her feet while blushing,it was really cute.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Definitely." I said it a bit to quickly and eager. I blushed with her.

She giggled.

"I mean-"

I was interrupted by her lips on mine.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I understand perfectly fine." she said as she smiled and hugged me.

I hugged her back, we both stood like that until Tom came back out and announced himself by coughing.

"I'll see you at school." Jazmine said before kissing me on the cheek and heading inside with her dad.

* * *

I laid on my bed. Home sweet home, right? I sighed. I was glad that Jazmine wasn't mad at me. I blushed when I thought about the whole conversation we had earlier. She was telling me that it was ok, so I can do those kinds of things with her? Yeah,she was giving me permission. I shook my head, I better not think of Jazmine so much otherwise I'd go crazy. I got up and headed to the bathroom to take a cold shower, hoping I would stop thinking of her. After fifteen minutes I stepped out and quickly got dressed into a black hoddie and white sweat pants. It was starting to get cold since we were approaching November. I threw some noddles in a pot and waited for it to be done, I have to go grocery shopping soon. Living by myself is not so bad but I do miss the days when Riley and Grandad lived with me. I remembered how Grandad reacted when he saw me earlier, he really doesn't know who I am. I sighed. I'm lucky that Caesar and Riley figured it out, I wish Jazmine would figure me out already. Everything could go back to before, well not everything. Jazmine and I will be dating. The water began overflowing from the pot since I had put it on high. I ran to it and slowly turned it on low. After another few minutes it was ready so I waited for it to cool down, at that moment my phone rang.

"Hello, who is this?" I asked, I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I asked again but no answer.

I hung up but it rang again, I was starting to get angry.

"Who is this?" Asked furiously.

"Bruh chill, It's me, Riley."

"Did you call me earlier?" I asked him still a bit mad at the situation.

"No nigga."

I sighed.

"What's up Riley?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Shit I just called to talk but I see how a nigga be actin an shit."

I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Riley. Now what's up?"

"Nothin much, I was just checkin on you, no homo."

"Well thanks, I guess."

He fell silent and I knew something was up.

"Why did you really call Riley?"

I could here Riley shifting side to side.

"Riley?" I asked, urging him to talk.

"Funny story Huey, you gonna laugh at this-"

"Just tell me."

"I might have told Grandad who you trully are."

"What!" I yelled, my neighbor probably heard me.

"It slipped."

"It slipped! Oh no. Do you realize what you've done? I'm going to stay like this! A girl! Forever."

"It's not so bad-"

"Not so bad? Are you fucking insane? Oh my-"

I was interrupted by a soft buzzing sound coming from my phone, I had a second call. I looked at the number, it was the same from before so I ignored it.

"Riley I'm going to kill you when I see you." I threatened.

"Nigga chill."

"Chill? If you were in this situation you would not be chilling!"

The number called again, this time I answered yelling a loud what.

"Huey?" Someone asked softly.

Their voice was soft but deep at the same time sounding like it belonged to an elderly woman.

"Mara?" I asked.

"Yes Huey It's me, How are you?"

How could she be asking that.

"I just found out that I'm staying a girl for the rest of my life." I said, the cold truth was starting to sink in.

I want to cry. I could hear laughter coming from the other side, was she laughing?

"Mara this is not funny! You said it yourself, If someone tells anyone my identity It's over."

"Yes I did." She said.

I frowned.

"But I called to tell you to not worry."

"Huh?" I asked a bit confused.

"I saw this coming so I was able to cast a spell and erase your grandfather's memory of the moment your brother told him. Of course if it happens again I cant do a single thing, this time you were lucky." She said.

I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Mara." I said before switching the line back to Riley.

"Hello? Hello?" I could here him call out.

"You are lucky that it was resolved but you better not say a single thing to Grandad or anyone again."

"Resolved? How?"

"None of your business and Riley I'm still going to kill you." I said before hanging up.

I'm so relived but still angry at Riley's big mouth, luckily things went well but he sure wont have it easy tomorrow, that's a fact.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: So It took me a whole since I was busy with sanctuary but here is the new chap. This story will begin to end soon but not just yet. So I had to go back and read all the way to chap 25 so my brain was refreshed and I could write again. As I read there was some thing I did not like so I'm going to change it. I did not like the way Huey let Jazmine down when she confessed and the reason is because he let her down gently. Like she is mad at him and he actually let her down gently. So I thought I had made him mean and that was my intention but he could have not been gentler than that. So at the bottom there is the original and the fixed version. If you want you can read the bottom first then read the chapter or you can read the chapter and then the bottom, it's up to you. Anyway that is all. I hope you enjoy this and sorry for the wait.**

**BOONDOCKS THE OWN NOT DO I**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 26**

"It's November and you're still a girl." Caesar said, he had came over to talk for a bit.

"Don't remind me." I grunted.

"How long has it been now?" He asked.

I had to stop and actually think about it.

"Eight months."

"Shit, Huey you have to make Jazmine understand and fast."

I was starting to panic.

"Well I mean you still have four months but start keeping track of the days that pass by." He suggested.

I sighed, calming down a bit but still panicking inside.

"Yeah you're right."

"On another note how things with you and Jazzy been going? It's been a month and a couple of weeks now since you both been dating." Caesar said as he raided my fridge.

"Same as usual." At that moment my front door opened and in came Jazmine herself.

"How did you get in?" Caesar asked.

"Hue gave me a spare key."

"Oh so you guys at that level now." He teased.

Jazmine and I both blushed.

Ever since we got back from the ski lodge our relationship has been a bit more intimate. Well we have not yet went all the way but we have experimented a bit.

"Any way I gotta go, I have a date with that hot girl Markiah."

"What happened to Keisha from the party?"

"She's old news bruh. Any way see ya Hue." Caesar threw his hand up in a peace sign before leaving.

"I swear he's such a player." Jazmine said as she shook her head and laughed.

"That's why he can barely keep a girl."

Jazmine nodded.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Well what brings you here?"

"Nothing much just wanted to see my favorite girlfriend." She said with a smirk.

I gently held her chin and kissed her on her full lips.

"Well I'm happy you're here."

* * *

Jazmine stood by the stove cooking as I read at the kitchen table. She was humming and I could not help but notice how happy she was.

"What got you so happy?" I asked her as I turn a page.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked me.

Shes pretty much dripping in happiness.

"Yeah it is." I tell her.

She smiles.

"Well ever since my mom and dad talked they've been getting along a lot more and my dad has been happy. They're not getting back together but they are great friends at the moment. Also my dad is going on a date tonight. He finally is moving on and I'm supper psyched. Honestly it was hard taking care of him when he was depressed but all my hard work paid off."

Jazmine began humming again when she was done talking.

She handed me a plate full of food and I wasted no time eating. Jazmine's cooking was amazing. She had made vegetable stir fry.

"How is it."

"Good as always."

She smiled.

She will be a great wife and mother one day. I can't wait till we have our own kids- wow, ok, I'm moving too fast. Huey don't jump ahead. You still need to turn into a guy again anyway to have kids.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said.

"What is it?"

"Do you miss Huey?"

Jazmine coughed.

"Why you ask this Hue?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well yeah I miss him time to time,"

Time to time?

"I mean he hurt me, a lot, but he was still always nice to me and he did care for me. I guess I was only like a sister in his eyes."

"No Jazmine you were more than a sister it was just that I- I mean- Huey was stupid to see it, I'm sure."

Jazmine stared at me and then laughed.

"I'm sure he didn't feel the same but thanks for trying to comfort me. Besides I'm dating you not Huey so I'll just try to forget him."

"Forget him? How can you just forget him Jazmine?"

She frowned.

"The same way he forgot about me and decided to just leave with no explanation. He didn't even leave a note."

I frowned.

"Hue why are you so defensive when I talk about Huey? You been acting like this for a while and it starting to bother me."

"I just don't think it's right that you hate him so much. You should think about the way he felt."

She laughed.

"The way he felt? Please Hue talk for what you know. Listen Huey rejected me in the coldest way possible and I should consider his feelings? Hue you are so funny right now."

I growled.

"Why don't you understand me Jazmine!"

"Because you hurt me-" She covered her mouth.

"I mean he hurt me, Huey hurt me." She stood up.

"Sorry." She said before running out the door.

I thought she had figured it out for a second there but I guess I was wrong. Now I have to apologize to her when I see her, great just fucking great. Why can't you just understand who I am already.

* * *

"Ugh! Final exams are approaching guys. Who's been studying?" Cindy asked.

"Not me." Riley said.

"We know that Riley, when do you ever study?" Caesar chimed.

I stared at Jazmine the whole time.

"Why are you being so quiet?" Cindy asked her.

Jazmine snapped out of it and looked at her friend.

"Oh sorry Cin, did you ask me something?"

Cindy frowned and whispered something that I could not hear. Jazmine smiled and shook her head.

"No Cin but thank you."

Cindy looked at me, at Jazmine, and then back at me. I could piratically read her mind. She was wondering if I had something to do with Jazmine's weird behavior. Well she was right. Jazmine began acting normal after Cindy snapped her out of it.

"We should have a study get together." She suggested.

Yup old sweet cheerful Jazmine was back.

"That sounds like a great idea Jazzy, maybe I could ask Adriana to come study with us." Caesar said.

We didn't even bother to ask him about his previous love interest.

Jazmine shook her head "You are such a player Ceez."

* * *

"Ok so the idea is good and all and I agree that we should study but please tell me, why the hell are we doing this at my house?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Oh don't be a hater Huey. Besides Jazmine couldn't do it at her's and Cindy and Riley refused to do it at theirs."

"Well what about your place?"

"Nope I rather be here."

I sighed, I definitely gave up with this debate. Caesar walked out of the kitchen and met up with Cindy, Riley, and Jazmine who were chatting away. I placed down a bowl full of chips on the coffee table and watched Riley stuff his face with them.

"So where do we start?" Jazmine asked.

"Lets start with Science." Cindy suggested.

"Ok sounds good." Caesar said.

Most of us had the same science course, we just had different teachers. Riley is the only one that wont be matching with us but his courses are not as different as ours since, believe it or not, he takes a few advance courses.

Ribosomes produce what?" Cindy asked, referring to her test review sheet.

"I think it's proteins." Jazmine said while making a thinking face.

"It is." I agreed.

Cindy wrote the answer down while we continued to answer the rest of the questions.

"Hey does anyone know what energy molecule is made inside the mitochondria?" Jazmine asked.

"ATP." Riley informed her.

Everyone looked at him in shock except me.

"What? Ya'll niggas actin like I'm stupid o' somintin."

"We're surprised actually." Caesar said.

"When did you get so smart bae? Are you trying to be like your brother?"

"Nah I ain't trying to be like Huey's gay ass."

I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"There's nothing wrong with being smart Riley." I informed him.

Jazmine began to giggle at the two of us.

* * *

I was walking Jazmine home. Ever since we had that small argument in my kitchen things have been awkward between us. The silence was killing me.

"Ja-"

"Hu-"

"Oh sorry go ah-"

"Ah so-"

I cleared my throat and she looked down from embarrassment.

"Go ahead Jazmine." I said referring to us talking at the same time.

She looked up and I stared into her beautiful green eyes.

"I want to apologize for earlier, so I'm sorry."

I shook my head.

"It's fine Jazmine, I'm not mad seriously I'm not."

She smiled and I caressed her cheek.

"Lets go back to being normal."

She laughed.

"Ok." She simply said as she grabbed my hand.

We walked the rest of the way like this.

I dropped her home and kissed her one final time before leaving.

'Let's go back to being normal' her words echoed in my head.

I wish I could go back to being normal but for now I'm going to enjoy the time I have with my girlfriend. Besides I still have four more months.

* * *

_Original:_

We reach the other side of the school, barely anyone comes here.

"What is it?" I ask her.

She begins to play with her thumbs and looks down at her feet.

I sigh. I was beginning to get irritated.

"Jazmine-"

"I LOVE YOU HUEY FREEMAN!" She yells out, her face was completely red.

I looked stunned and I was taken aback by what she had just said.

"W-what?"

she takes in air and slowly breaths it out.

"I've loved you since day one and I felt like I needed to tell you."

I was silent.

"Say something." She says.

"I-I'm sorry but I have nothing to say to that."

"...So you don't feel the same?"

I shook my head.

"Sorry."

she seamed hurt and for some reason my heart began aching when I looked at her expression.

"I see." She said before running off.

I don't know why but my heart was telling me to tell her that I did love her while my brain told me not to. Of course I listened to my brain.

_Improved:_

We reach the other side of the school, barely anyone comes here.

"What is it?" I ask her.

She begins to play with her thumbs and looks down at her feet.

I sigh. I was beginning to get irritated.

"Jazmine-"

"I LOVE YOU HUEY FREEMAN!" She yells out, her face was completely red.

I looked stunned and I was taken aback by what she had just said.

"W-what?"

she takes in air and slowly breaths it out.

"I've loved you for a while now, actually since we were twelve. I want to be more than friends Huey. I want to be able to hold your hand down the hall way."

I was silent.

"Say something, please." She says.

"I-I'm sorry but I have nothing to say to that. I mean what am I supposed to say Jazmine? What you want me to just blurt out that I feel the same? This is not a fairy tail so grow up already. I'm sorry but I can't be your prince, that is not who I am. I'm a revolutionist and you are just a want to be princess still living in a make believe world."

**I could see her eyes were starting to water and for some reason my heart ached but I ignored it.**

"...So you don't feel the same?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Do I got spell it out for you. No."

she seamed hurt and for some reason my heart began aching, again, when I looked at her expression.

"I see." She said before running off.

I don't know why but my heart was telling me to tell her that I did love her while my brain told me not to. Of course I listened to my brain.


	27. Chapter 27

**AU: Sorry for the wait guys.**

**I Do Not Own The Boondocks**

**Chapter 27**

I waited for Jazmine to come out the bathroom, she was taking to long.

"Jazmine are you ok? You've been in there for almost twenty minutes. What are you even doing? We're going to be late for school at this rate."

"Yeah I'm fine." She simply said.

I waited for another minute until I lost patience and opened up the door.

"Jazmine what are you-"

Jazmine quickly turned into my direction.

"Don't look!" She shouted, throwing a makeup bag at me.

"Ow! What the hell is your problem."

I looked at her face and noticed she had a huge pimple on her chin.

She began to cry.

"It won't go away Hue. I don't know what to do."

I noticed the bag full of pads laying on the counter. That explains it.

"It's fine Jazmine, no one will notice."

"Really? You promise?"

Damn don't do this to me.

"Well.."

"I'm so ugly!" She wailed.

"Jazmine calm down. It's not even that noticeable. No one will notice. Come on just get ready for school."

She wiped her tears away and nodded.

* * *

"Damn Jazzy! What the hell is that big ass shit on yo face?"

Riley's dumb ass had to say something.

Jazmine began to cry.

"You said no one would notice." She said as she ran away.

I punched Riley in the arm.

"Look at what you just did." I said before running after her.

I enter the female bathroom where she was currently hiding. She had hid herself in a bathroom stall.

"Jazmine. Come on it's just a pimple. It will be gone in a day or two."

I could hear her sobbing.

"I want to go home! It's so big and ugly."

I sighed in frustration. I understood how it felt to have a period, and I knew how woman acted when they were on it. For example, Cindy tends to act a bit more childish and the smallest things irritate her. One time a kid dropped a pen in class and she practically chewed his head off. Jazmine on the other hand tends to get more emotional, I never though it was possible, and she breaks out a lot.

"Jazmine, it's ok. You are on your period, it's normal."

I waited for her to open the bathroom stall, thinking my words were helping. She never did. I sighed out of frustration. 'The things I do for this girl' I though as I crawled beneath the stall.

"What the-" She said when she noticed me. I cut her off with a kiss.

"You are beautiful." I told her.

"Don't let a stupid pimple get to you." I added.

She smiled.

"You think so?"

I shook my head.

"I know so. Now lets go to class, we are already late."

"Hmm." She said while nodding her head.

"And don't let Riley get to you either." I added.

She smiled at me.

"Thanks Hue. You really are perfect."

I opened the stall door.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, now give me a second to wash my hands."

She smiled.

"Me too."

* * *

Riley still kept making jokes about Jazmine's forehead but it was not bothering her one bit. She seemed to be happily enjoying her lunch.

"Wow Jazmine looks super happy, what did you tell her?" Caesar asked me.

"I just told her not to worry about it."

"You must have told her some romantic shit. Damn you being all romantic now, where the Huey I know at." He whispered to me.

I shrugged.

"Whatever."

"By the way has it not been nine months since you have gotten cursed?"

"Don't remind me."

In a week it will be nine months. Honestly I was loosing hope. I don't think Jazmine will be able to break the curse.

"What are you going to do?" Caesar asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm probably going to have to accept my fate."

"It doesn't bother you?" he asked.

"Honestly not anymore. I used to be scared at the thought of it but now I'm not phased. As long as I'm with her I think I'll be good." I said as I watched Jazmine laugh at something Cindy and Riley were telling her.

"Well if you are cool with it then I guess everything is ok." He said.

* * *

Jazmine and I were currently at the mall with Cindy, she wanted to do some shopping since her dad had given her 100 dollars in allowance. Riley and I barely got 20 dollars in allowance. We had to earn it unlike Jazmine and Cindy who were handed the money like it was nothing.

"Oh lets go in here." Cindy said as she dragged Jazmine into a footlocker.

"Damn these hella tight!" She exclaimed as she picked up a pair of Jordans in camouflage print.

"And they 'hella' expensive" I said as I read the price on them.

"So? I got money to blow." Cindy said as she tried them on.

I rolled my eyes and Jazmine laughed.

"Shit you do remind me of Huey's bitch ass." Cindy said as she looked in the mirror.

Jazmine had ventured off to the other side of the store.

"It's a bit weird if you ask me." Cindy said.

"What is?" I asked.

I was confused on what she was talking about. I ignore half of the things she says anyway.

"That you and Huey are just a like."

I didn't say anything at all. What was I supposed to say? Instead I left Cindy and headed towards Jazmine.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her.

She pointed at the Nikes on display. They had Rose prints on them.

"I'm in love!" She exclaimed.

"I need them in my life Hue." She added.

I looked at the price.

"We could literally go on another trip at that price. 160 is too much."

"But they are 20 percent off."

"128 is still a lot and it dose not include tax."

Jazmine sighed.

"But they are so adorable."

"Hey ya'll ready!" Cindy called out.

"Yup." Jazmine said and I nodded.

Cindy had wasted her money just like Jazmine wanted to waste her's.

* * *

"I'm so tired." Cindy exclaimed.

"These are sooo heavy."

She was carrying nine bags.

"You decided to shop so much." I said under my breath but she had somehow heard me.

"Oh shut up." She said as she flicked me off.

I rolled my eyes.

Jazmine had stated that she was hungry so we were curently heading to the food court. I wasn't hungry, just thirsty. I had bought me a mixed berry smoothie. Jazmine was eating a chicken wrap while Cindy ate some chicken wings. I listened to both of the girls talk about nonsense.

"I'm going to go to the bath room real quick."

Jazmine exscused herself, leaving Cindy and I alone. I have never felt more awkward in my life time. There was an uncomfortable silence until Cindy spoke.

"I need to ask you something Important."

How important could it be? It was probably something about Jazmine's and mine's relationship.

"What is it?" I asked.

She was hesitant at first, it looked like she was changing her mind. I was starting to get irritated.

"Look Cindy I don't have all day."

"Sorry it's just it's a weird, crazy, and probably stupid question."

She had lost her fake ghetto accent.

"Just ask." I said in annoyance.

"Huey why are you a girl?"

**AN: Sorry guys for taking so long to update. I was stuck for the longest time and busy with life. I honestly wanted to finish this no matter what. This is going to be my last boondocks story in a while. I want to write a few things for star Vs. the force of evil. Check that show out It's good. Sorry if they seemed not to be in character. I'm rusty and I really missed writing. So now Cindy knows. I see this story being 3-5 more chapters long. So we are curently almost done. I diden't know how Cindy was going to find out that is why I was stuck. I appoligize again for the wait.**


End file.
